Delicious Love
by Nitelove
Summary: A girl named June has lost everthing and now she is faced with many choices... but what will she do?
1. Intro and Prologue

_**Introduction **_

I'm June; this is a brief flash back of my life so far. When I was 4 years old my parents split up for reasons unknown to me, I don't even remember my dad! All I know is that my father's parents died in a fire and he survived, anyways, my mother died of cancer when I was 9 so I moved to my mom's parents place. My mom's dad died shortly after she did, so I lived with my gran for 8 years now. My gran says my dad lives alone down in the cloudiest and wettest parts of North America, somewhere down in the states she says. Right now I live with my gran in British Columbia in the Okanogan Valley, one of the hottest and driest places in Canada! Home to about 297,601 people.

_**Prologue **_

I was sitting out to cool off from playing on court three games in a row, sweat dripped down my back and face, but my breath eventually started to go even. Then out of the blue one of my teammates twisted her ankle and I was back on court.

It was the other teams serve and I was in front row center, my second best position. The ball went over the net, the girl on my left bumped it to the person on my right who set it and I smashed it between the back and front middle players on the opposite team. The two players went after it and collided. We cheered as we got another point. By the end of the game we had won 15-7 for the fourth time in a row.

Once I got into the changing room my teammates all bowed playfully "We are not worthy." They all said together

"Come on you guys I'm not _that_ good," I laughed

"This is the first time in the history of our school that we made it to nationals!" Bethany Logge said she was one of the smarter people on our team; she has dark reddish hair with dark green eyes.

All in all most of our teammates were pretty and smart.

"Yeah right!" I said.

"Well maybe not the very first time," she corrected "but the first time since your mother was on the team!" she said "and that was the first time since your grandma was on the team!" she added

"You're like a legend dude!" Mary Hej said. She's a strong player; she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah I guess," I said while rolling my eyes

I left for home, I walked most of the way home until my cell phone rang, and I answered it after the second ring.

"Hello" I said

"Hi is this June?" a low voice said

"Yes why?" I asked

"Your grandmother Betty Goodman is in the hospital, she wants to see you!" the voice answered

"Okay I'm on my way!" I said as I flip my phone shut.

I opened it again and dialled my friend, Mik's, phone. It rang a few times until she picked up,

"Hello?" she said in her bell like voice

"Hey Mik I need you to drive me to the hospital, I'm on 4th street," I said

"Okay I'll be there in a jiffy!" she said before she hung up

I waited a few minutes before her silver Chevy stopped beside me, "Need a lift?" she asked

"Yes I do," I laughed and hopped in.

Her vehicles' always smelt of honey, so I took a deep breath and sighed out loud.

"I love the smell of you vehicle!" I said and breathed in again

"Oh? Not weird at all!" she said with a smile, her smile's reminded me of super models and how white their teeth are.

I always seem to spill my thoughts and feelings out to her, I can't help it. After a few minutes we arrived at the hospital.

"I'll wait for you at the nearest parking spot," Mik said as she drove off when I got out

I walked inside the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hello, do you know where Betty Goodman is staying?" I asked

"Yes she's in room 109," the nurse answered with a fake smile

I walk to the room with the numbers 1-0-9 and went in, my gran was on the bed looking out the window when I came in. She lit up when she saw me.

"Hey gran how are you?" I asked while walking in

"I've been better, how about you, how did-" she said before she coughed into a Kleenex and threw it in the garbage, "-so how did the game go?" she asked

"Great, we are on to nationals!" I said looking into the garbage to see the Kleenex was full of blood.

"That's great Hun, so I'll be home tomorrow night." she said with a smile "you better get home if you want to get your homework done," she said while looking at my full backpack.

"Ok, bye gran, see you tomorrow!" I said and walked out

I walked out of the hospital to the parking space where Mik was; I hopped in and did my seatbelt up.

"So what happened?" Mik asked

"All I know for sure is it's her internal organs!" I said

"How do you know that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"She coughed up blood," I said while looking at her with tears in my eyes

"Oh sweetie it's okay, your gran is a fighter!" she said with her brilliant smile

"Why do you call me sweetie anyway?" I asked while wiping away the tears

"Because you are my little June bug!" she said with another flash of her teeth

We then drove to my grans house; we were in the parking lot in front of the yellow house.

"Well see yeah later," I said and got out

Mik speeded off like always. I went inside and felt very uneasy, so I turned up the heat and got myself something to eat. I went up stairs and lay in bed. I kept feeling like I was being watched so I went under the covers to stay warm. But still had the feeling I was being watched, "Hello?" I called, but got no reply.

But then I heard a dark chuckle out of nowhere, "H-H-Hello?" I called again letting fear make its way to my voice.

"Do I scare you?" the dark voice asked

I gulped down my fear and said, "No! I can only hear you so why should I be scared!"

They chuckled again, "Do you want to see me?" the voice asked

"Only if you want me to!" I said

"I'd rather just talk, I know what's going to happen to you and it's going to change your life forever!" the voice said

"Oh? So tell me my future, what's going to happen?" I said

"You'll see and it is going to lead you straight to me, and in the end your life will be cut short by me!" the voice laughed

I was then afraid, "H-how do you know this for sure?" I asked

The voice just chuckled and disappeared, I got the feeling of loneliness, so I knew I was alone, well I hoped I was anyway.

I took out my cell and texted Mik, "Mik come here, and I need to tell you something in person!" I texted

I got no reply after 15 minutes because Mik finally parked in front of the house, I ran downstairs and opened the door, and I went into her arms as tears fell down my face.

"June bug, what happened?" she asked concerned

I took her upstairs and told her about the weird voice and what he had said. The whole time she was listening intensely.

"Wow weird, is it all true?" she asked

"Why would I make something like that up?" I yelled

"I'm sorry okay, it just seems a little impossible!" she said

"It's okay," I said with a sigh, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked looking into her pale blue eyes

"I think it's just a hoax." she said as she got up to leave

"Yeah you're probably right," I said with a sigh, "Thanks,"

"It's alright," she said and left

After an hour I was relaxed and started thinking, but then I heard the dark laugh again, but this time I wasn't scared.

"Okay enough, the hoax is over!" I said

"This is no hoax, and just for telling your friend about me, she will. . ." The voice said but then left

I sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, I answered it "Hello?"

"June! It's Miks mom, was she over at your place last night?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Sh-she's dead, the police say she was attacked by a wild animal!" she cried

"What!" I said as tears threatened to come out

"I'm so sorry but I have to go! Bye June" she said as she hung up

I pushed the end button and sat in bed staring at the phone, then it rang and made me jump, I picked it up and answered "Hello?" I asked

"Hi I am a nurse from the hospital, is this June?" a voice asked

"Yes why?" I asked

"Betty Goodman, your grandmother, has died," the voice said

"WHAT!?! HOW?" I asked furious

"She had cancer, didn't she tell you?" she asked

"No, no she didn't" I said sadly

"Well I have to be going, she gave her body to research if you want to know, so she won't be buried!" the voice said before hanging up

I pushed the end button and set the phone down again, and I began to cry.


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

_**Chapter 1- New beginnings**_

This is where my new life begins; I got on a plane down to where my dad lives, in Washington the cloudiest and wettest place in North America! Well this is going to be _fun!_ Apparently my father's name is Hal, but he wants me to call him 'dad'.

"So Hal how long have you lived in _Sequim_?" I asked

"June just call my 'dad', I have lived here my whole life!" he said

"What's your job?" I asked

"Fireman. . ." he said while letting something hang

"Why?" I asked "Was it because of the um, accident?" I asked

"Yes, that's why." He said with a sigh

I looked out the window with my brown eyes; I smelt my dark hair to realize I need to take a shower when I get to Hals.

"I see you still don't tan," he said "I remember you would get so mad because all the other girls could tan but you were stuck with you light skin and rosy cheeks." He laughed

"I guess you know more about me than I do," I said a bit sour

I watched as buildings and other things pasted by in a blur.

The best part about all of this is that it's my 17th birthday and I think my _dad _forgot! So I am stuck with a man I hardly know, who is my father, for how long!?!

"I got you a home coming gift!" he said.

Jeez I hate this guy he gets me something for homecoming but not for my own birthday-

"It's a car," he said

I love this man! Well just because the car thing.

"How did you get it?" I asked

"Well ever since your mother left I saved half of each pay check for you!" he said

Wow he was actually a pretty nice guy; maybe I'll like him after all.

At home there was a population of about 297,601 people, and here at Sequim there is a population of about 4,334 people.

We then finally arrive in the small town of Sequim, I stood in front of my dad's house, it has a main floor and an upstairs, Hal told me that he built another bathroom for me. _Yippee!_ The outside was a dark green colour with some blue trims. It was a fair size house but nothing spectacular.

We walked inside and saw the inside was a lime green colour that brightened up the place. The staircase was in front of the door but far enough to the right that it wouldn't get in the way. To the left of the stairs was an entry that led straight to the living room. At the far end of the living room on the right wall was the way to the kitchen, but just straight ahead on the far wall was the master bedroom for Hal. In the kitchen on the left wall is a door to the bathroom which is also connected to Hals room.

The upstairs is all one bedroom except for the bathroom so it was simple.

After I got unpacked and moved in, Hal made us some supper, green eggs and ham. It wasn't actually green eggs and ham, but I was close, ostrich eggs and bacon, _yum! _But it was still pretty good, I was eating a piece of bacon when Hal mentioned something "you'll be going to school here remember!" he said

I practically choked on my bacon, "What!?" I coughed

"You will be joining Sequim High School . . . you start tomorrow!" he said not looking up

"Oh . . ." I said while taking a drink of water to rinse down the pieces if bacon I choked on

I rinsed off my dishes and set them in the dishwasher, and then I went up stairs to my room and lay in bed staring at the roof. Then I heard the dark chuckle. I didn't say anything hoping it would go away. But it didn't

"I told you this would happen; now you are close to me and . . ." It stopped not saying the rest and left.

This was freaking me out! So I went to my Acer laptop and looked up Sequim High School. But found nothing interesting so I turned it off and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of Hal banging on a pan in my ear and dumped a heavy knapsack right on top of me. He then left the room. Ouch that hurt!!!! I got up; brushed my annoying curls, that I will straighten later today, got dressed in warm clothes, grabbed the bag and went down stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it down my throat then drank it down with some milk and made my way to my car to see it was a good old Chevy. I got in and started it to feel warmth coming from it; I put it into gear and was on my way. I was lucky that Hal gave me a map or else I would have gotten lost.

I parked in a random parking space and went to the office, once I got inside there was this lady with fuzzy hair and rimmed glasses. "You must be June here is your schedule so take care now!" she said in a screechy voice

I took the piece of paper and went to my first class, Math, with Mr. Patersun. I walked in the class with my books and went up to Mr. Patersun

"Hi Mr. Patersun, I'm June" I introduced myself to him

"Hello June, Welcome to math. As you all ready know I am Mr. Patersun, so let's waste no more time introducing ourselves to each other. Now then let's find you a seat," he said and led me down an aisle, "Class this is your new classmate, June, I want you all to be nice to her Mr. Locke will you be so kind as to let June sit beside you, and maybe she can help you with your grades!" he said and the class laughed slightly

"Hi, I'm Hue Locke, you're June . . . what?" he asked

"Well I'm June Lee Goodman Lutz," I said "It's a mouth full I know!" I said

"No, I like it," he said with a white brilliant smile that blew me away

When I think about it he had a perfect look, really pale, dark eyes, dark hair, slightly blush lips, and a perfect face shape. His hair was black short and spiky, and he wears a lot of light clothes. He seems to be perfect. But his eyes their practically black!

And then there's me, darkish brown hair that turns light during the summer, light brownish hazel eyes, small nose and big lips. My hair goes down a little past my shoulders and then curls! Yuk!

But he seems too perfect . . . or was he just too pale, either one. Even I have a little more color than him.

"You seem pale to be coming from the Okanagan Valley!" he said with an eyebrow forced up

"Yeah I guess," I said a bit sour

"I like how people are unique in their own ways!" he said with a perfect 10/10 smile

"Thanks?" I said

"You're welcome," he said while looking at the board

Mr. Patersun put up the wrong sign for the equation, it supposed to be pi not square root, and this is something you do in grade 8!

"Mr. Patersun?" I said

"What, is Hue already being mean?" he asked

"Uh no sir, it's just that I noticed you put up the wrong sign for this equation," I said "It's supposed to be pi instead of Square root!" I continued

"Good eye Ms . . . . Uh June" he said not knowing what to call me a Goodman or a Lutz

He then quickly changed it; Hue just looked at me with wondering eyes that seem emotionless. I kept my eyes from wondering over to look at Hue's perfect face, but failed after a few minutes when he sneezed and I looked at him. I'm an utter failure. I looked back at the board figuring out the equation in a synch. These questions are so easy; like I said before they were like questions I did in grade 8!

"Okay class you have the rest of the period to finish this equation, good luck!" Mr. Patersun said before sitting in his rolling chair.

I raised my hand, "Mr. Patersun, I got the answer!" I said with a slight blush

He came over to check my answers, "Holy cracker jacks you got it right!" he said with a huge grin.

"Th-thank you?" I said confused

"My dear where did you learn to do this?" he asked

"Grade 8 . . ." I said

"Oh wow you're a-" he said before getting interrupted by Hue

"A genius!" Hue said wide eyed

"Thanks," I said as I could feel my face burn with embarrassment

The bell then rang, everyone stood up and Hue grabbed my books and helped me to the door. He handed me my bag and walked away.

I checked my schedule and my next class was science, I walked to the room and went to the teacher, "Hi I'm June," I said hoping she wasn't going to ask me my full name

"Hi June I'm Ms. Gligle, I already have a seat picked out for you, Alexi stand please." Ms, Gligle said with a warm smile

A petite girl stood, she was pale like Hue, she had chocolate colour hair that went to her shoulders then spiked out. This girl Alexi seemed to be perfect like Hue, I guess at Sequim there are a lot of perfect people. Her eyes were a honey gold colour that made her even more perfect.

I sat down beside her, "Hi June, I'm Alexi, ever since I heard you were coming I just couldn't sit still in my seat." she said in a melodic voice, her words sounded like a wind charm, it was so relaxing.

"Hi, at least someone even talks to me like I'm a human being!" I said as I settled down beside her

She giggled at what I had to say, "June you're so funny," she giggled again, "I bet'cha we are going to be close friends!" she said in her melody like voice

"So do you have siblings?" I asked

"Yes, I have one biological brother, and a foster brother!" she said, "Hue is my biological brother, and well you will see my other brother soon." she said with her enchanting giggle.

"Oh, okay?" I said a bit confused

Right after mine and Alexi's conversation we got to work on our science lab that I'm pretty sure I did last year! The rest of the period went by in a flash, the bell rang I got up and walked out of the room with my bag. I walked down the crowded hallway where everywhere there were people bumping into each other. I made it to my next class, ELA. Throughout the class barely anything happened that was interesting. By the time the bell rang I was done my homework.

I was in line to buy some of my food when I felt like I was being watched, l looked behind me to see Hue's dark eyes watching me, and I turned and got my food. I walked over to him and sat on the opposite side of the table as him.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked when a surprised look came onto his usual emotionless face

"Oh uh. . ." He said before standing up and walking away

I was now sitting alone at an empty table looking at my thumbs, but then Alexi came and sat where Hue was before.

"Hue is just a little shy at times" she said as though she read my thoughts

I smiled and took a bite out of my sandwich; I looked at her as she sat there smiling. I got the feeling I was being watched again so I looked behind me, Hue was at a table looking down at his food but not touching it. I looked to my left but no one was looking over here so l look to my right and there was a guy staring at me with eyes that looked as if they were a dark butterscotch color.

"Who's that?" I asked nodding my head towards his direction.

"Oh him. He is my foster brother Fuuken." She said while waving at him

"Oh . . . why is he staring at me?" I asked

"The same reason Hue was." She said with a deep sigh

I finished eating right before the bell went, I hurried to class, Bio. I went to the teacher and before I said anything

"You must be June, how are you? I am Mr. Longe," he said with a smile

"Hi," I said

"I have a seat right here for you," he said while pointing at the spot beside Fuuken, I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hi," I said

"Hi," he replied.

"So your Alexi's foster brother," I said

"Yea" he said

He had dark brown hair that was almost black, his hair went down past his ears and half way past his eyes, his eyes were a dark butterscotch color that made me want to melt. He seemed too perfect to be true, something like Alexi and Hue.

"So are you good at Bio," I said while my nose crinkled at the sound of it

I was never good at bio and never will be.

"Yea I'm the best in this class," he said. His words rolled off his tongue like chocolate

"You might need to help me, I suck at bio," I said

He just laughed at me and smiled a sideways smile that made my heart throb, he then smiled bigger.

"What?" I asked

"You're nervous," he said

"Yea and?" I asked

"You're not nervous about the school thing but about something else," he said and then got a confused look on his face

My eyebrows crinkled together, they always do that when I'm thinking, and he then looked deep into my eyes and smiled a bit.

"What?" I asked again

"I like how your eyebrows crinkle together," he said with a ravishing white smile

He was so pale too.

"So what did Hue have to say to you in math class?" he asked while he frowned

"Oh nothing really," I said, "Do you know why he was staring at me during lunch?" I asked

"I don't know," he said as the frown got bigger

"Why were you staring at me then?" I asked

"Oh! Uh well I was curious," he said in an emotionless voice

Mr. Longe was now talking about photosynthesis, which I never really got, my eyebrows clung together again.

"You don't get it, do you?" Fuuken asked while looking at me and my traitorous eyebrows

"No I don't!" I admitted

The rest of the class Fuuken was explaining everything to me. I think I could just sit here forever listening to him talk, even if it was about Bio. Then the bell rang ending the explanation. He got up quickly and walked off.

I walked out and went to Social Studies, with a teacher name Mrs. Locke. I entered the classroom to see the tables can fit four people, at one of the tables Fuuken, Hue and Alexi sat together, Alexi waved me over, and so I went over and sat beside her.

"Hi you guys," I said

"Hi June!" the two boys said while glaring at each other

"Hey June, so how was your day so far?" Alexi asked

"Well so far I met 3 people and 4 teachers, hey doesn't your mom teach this class?" I asked

"Yes she does, how observant of you," Hue said with a smile, "You guys I'm serious she is a genius!" He continued

"Except in Bio," Fuuken added

"True and true," I said while nodding a bit

Then Mrs. Locke came in she looked well . . . perfect, she had long chocolate like hair that went straight down her back, and she had honey like eyes same as Alexi.

"Good evening class, I hear we have a new student, and where might she be?" she said

Mrs. Locke scanned the room and then spotted me with Hue, Fuuken and Alexi, and got a confused look on her perfect face.

"Well I see her now," she said and gave me a smile

I nodded my head slightly.

"Okay let's start off from last time shall we," she said, "We were reading page 109 three paragraphs down," she said in her angelic voice

I turned to the page and saw the paragraph.

"Okay, June would you mind reading for us?" she asked

"No not a problem," I said

I then stood up to read, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and "Do I stand when I read?" I asked

"Y-you don't have to," Hue said trying not to laugh

I sat back down and read the first page. Then she told some other person to read, Hue then started to talk to me.

"Hey so what's your next class?" he asked

"Gym," I said

"Oh darn I'm not in that class," he said with a frown

"Darn, what about you two?" I asked

"Nope none of us are in gym," Fuuken said while glaring at Hue

Hue just shrugged slightly; I looked at both of them and shrugged to myself.

We talked for the rest of class, but then the bell rang, I got up and both Fuuken and Hue grabbed my books and passed them to me. I grabbed the books and walked to class, I got changed for gym but yet coach Cartison was just was explaining something the whole time! Jeez! I got changed back into my clothes and went to my car; I backed out and drove to Hals place.

I walked inside the door and almost automatically he asked, "How was school?"

"Good, made some new friends," I said

"Who are they? I might know them," he said while looking at me

"Hue, Alexi and Fuuken Locke," I said

"I know their mom and dad," He said, "Their dad is a construction worker here helping to build some new houses," he said

"And I met their mom in Social Studies," I added

I walked upstairs and turned on my laptop, I then went on Windows Live Messenger.

'Mary Hej and Bethany Logge has signed in' said a pop up

June: Hey you 2 wats up?

Bethany: nm

Mary: n2m u?

June: nm lol

Bethany: I miss you :'(

June: I miss u 2

Mary: we all miss u even the team

June: don't do that 2 me u guyz

Beth: so any new friends?

June: 3, 2 r boyz and really cute, I think they both like me and then 1 girl

Mary: hold it there tiger wats their names and can u hook me up lol

June: I don't think so and Hue and Fuuken

Beth: oooo lala

June: you guys stop . . . Hal is coming I gtg bye!

Mary: who's Hal?

June: my dad bye!

'You have signed out' said a pop up

Hal knocked on my door before coming in

"Hey June, so how was your day?" he asked

"Good, why?" I asked

"Well it's just the fatherly thing to say!" he said while walking out

Great! Now he wants to be a father, jeez what a . . . a . . . ARGG!

I lay back in bed, when I heard a slight chuckle in my room, I looked around and walked to me closet looked inside. But nothing was there.

"Don't turn around," the voice from when I was back at home said, "I told you that you will come straight to me!" he said with a laugh,

"I g-guess you were right," I said bravely

"I always am, but that doesn't matter now" he said, his voice wasn't scary but kind, "I never knew I would be so drawn to you," he added with a sigh

"Wh-what?" I asked letting fear into my voice

I could feel him closing in on me, I could hear his breathes. He then set his hand on the base of my neck; his touch was like ice.

"Why is your hand so cold?" I asked

He didn't reply but his face got closer to my neck. I could feel him breathe on the back of neck; I could hear him smelling me. He began to kiss my neck while hesitating a bit before talking.

"I need you to tell no one of this," He said and sighed, "and try not to smell so good," he added before disappearing

I stood there stunned for a moment then I walked to my bed and sat on the edge of it. I felt my neck and sniffed myself. I don't think I smell that good, do I? I then fell asleep


	3. Chapter 2 Curiosity Killed the Cat

_**Chapter 2- Curiosity killed the cat**_

I was ready for school and was driving in my good old chev. I got to the parking lot and took a space beside the Locke's. Hue grinned with his white brilliant teeth while Fuuken had a lopsided smile. And then Alexi was just hopping up and down. I laughed to myself and joined them by their brand new car a silver 2010 Chevy Camaro! I looked at them wide eyed and compared the camaro to my silver 1992 Chevrolet Camaro z28. Wow what the difference.

We walked inside and went to my first class, algebra. I thought Hue was following me because he was right behind me. I turned around.

"Why are you following me?" I asked

He looked like he was hit with an invisible force before he replied, "I am going to Algebra," he then walked past me and opened the door.

I walked in and saw Mr. Patersun sitting at his desk smiling at me.

"The genius is back!" he said and showed us to our seats beside each other.

I sat down beside Hue and got my books out, I looked at Hue to see his eyes were pure black like coal times 10. I couldn't stop looking at them . . . well by this time I was staring.

"Ahem. . . June why are you staring at me?" he asked as I could feel blood rush to my face

"Oh sorry it's just your eyes are so . . . black" I said

"Well it's still not polite to stare," he said in a cold voice

Somehow that sent shivers down my back.

Throughout the rest of Algebra I worked with Hue and helped him out. The bell rang and he put my books in my bag and handed my bag to me at the door.

"See you at lunch," he said and walked away

I walked to my next class Chem. _Hurray! _I hate chem. I walked in and saw Mr. Longe, I sat down beside Fuuken.

"Um. . . Fuuken I'm not good at Chem. either!" I said and blushed

"Well how bout I tutor you Bio on Mondays and Chem. Wednesdays," he said

"That would be great!" I said

We worked together for the rest of class but then the bell rang. Jeez these classes go by so fast! Fuuken put my books in my bag and set the bag on my shoulders and lead me to the door.

"Tutoring on Mondays and Wednesdays," he said and winked "It's a date!" he said and walked away

But I could still feel a blush come to my face. I walked to my next class, ELA. I got to the class and sat beside Alexi who I never knew was there before.

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked

"I needed to do some stuff," she said in her enchanting giggle

Her eyes fixed on me and I looked at her topaz like eyes that made me so relaxed.

"Okay class we an assignment on 'Shakespeare' work with your partner, good luck!" said our evil English teacher Mrs. Lich

Alexi and I talked on how our project is going to be set up and decorated and how much information we would need to make Ms. Lich _happy_, Yeah right!

We decided that we would split the work and group it together after, then find pictures.

After Alexi and I decided the bell rang and we hurried to the lunch line up, or for short LLU. We got our food and sat at a table. I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich till Hue motioned me to sit with him at a 2 person table.

"Excuse me," I said and walked to Hue's table

I sat down and all the while his dark eyes were following me.

"I need you to tutor me," he said embarrassed

"When and what subject?" I asked

"Thursdays and Math, trig and algebra," he said with a sigh

I took a bite out of my sandwich and nodded my head.

"Sure I will tutor you," I said "wait what's today?" I asked

"Well you came in the middle of the week on Wednesday," he said "So it's Thursday!" he said

Well apparently I have a tutor date, what will Hal say? I sighed.

"Fine I'll tutor you today every week," I said

"Oh god thank-you!" he said and relaxed

I finished my lunch as Hue watched me with his dark eyes and didn't eat his own lunch. I tossed the rest of my food as the bell rang, I was in a hurry to get to class but Hue put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay I'm in Trig," he said and grabbed my stuff and walked me to the class room and opened the door to let me in. I went in and sat down; Hue passed me my bag and sat beside me.

Nothing much happened during class except I had to help Hue, no surprise! But all we were doing was some easy questions that I could have done in grade 6.

After a while the bell rang and I stood to go but Hue grabbed me and gave me my bag that I almost forgot. I grabbed it and hurried to Physics.

I quickly sat beside Fuuken and opened my books. He looked at me softly with his butterscotch eyes. But I basically ignored him and got to work; I was okay at physics but not as good as Fuuken obviously. He then noticed I did a question wrong and helped me out, and we got talking. Soon after the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and hurried to History. I entered the room and saw Mrs. Lich. I hurried to sit with Alexi. I was ready to hear her say okay my pretties but it never came. Surprise surprise she is teaching us about Shakespeare, jeez try and pick a different topic!

The whole class went by with Mrs. Lich telling us about how he is her favourite poet. And then the bell finally rung, I hurried to my car to see Hue leaning against it waiting for me.

"Coming home with me?" I asked and unlocked the doors

I got inside my car and started her up and Hue got in. I did my seatbelt.

"Get your seatbelt on!" I said

"Ha-ha no way," he said

I got out of the parking spot and drove on the road, I then slammed on the brake while no one was there and Hue got the wind knocked out of him.

"Get your seatbelt on," is said

He did as I said, "Jeez you're a crazy lady," he said

"Thanks," I said and drove again

After a few minutes of silence we were at my place, I got out and Hue followed me in. Lucky Hal wasn't home. I lead Hue to my room and we sat on the bed with books open and studying. But I could see Hue look at me a few times. He then slammed the book shut and tossed it aside, he them looked at me and got closer. I inched away but then I hit my wall and was trapped. I looked at him with wide eyes as he leaned in closer to my face.

"I can't wait for you I want you here and now!" he said and roughly kissed me

His lips were cold as they brushed against mine. He then grabbed my hips over top my clothes. I couldn't take it anymore it wasn't right. I forced away from him.

"Stop!" I said breathing hard

"I'm sorry was I hurting you?" he asked concern clearly in his voice

"No but this is wrong!" I said still staying away from him, "ok this tutor is over!" I said

"Yeah I think so too," he said and got his stuff together and left

I sat in my bet alone for awhile before Hal came home. I went and sat on my window seat looking out to the night when I saw a dark figure in the drive way. I rubbed my eyes and looked again but it was gone! I went back to bed and laid there for a minute. Hal went upstairs and went to bed; I could tell he was sleeping because I could hear some of his snoring. But I couldn't fall asleep not after what happened, but I could feel my eyes get heavy and I slowly went into a slumber.

I ran down a long dark hall hearing the echoes of my foot steps and my pulse boomed in my head, I looked back to see Hue chasing me. I looked ahead and heard the dark voice blocking my way, so I stopped and went to Hue who I thought would more safe than the dark voice. He held me in his arms but he began to talk, I could hear his voice it was the same as the dark voice from before. I squirmed to get away then I felt a sharp pain in my neck!

I bolted upright in bed covered in sweat. I saw a dark figure walk out of the shadows and appear in front of me, it was Fuuken.

"What did Hue do?" he seethed

"He k-kissed me," I said a bit scared

Fuuken growled with anger, and stared at me with his butterscotch eyes. His eyes were fierce and shot right through me.

"That damn harmonious bastard," Fuuken seethed

I gulped and rubbed my face, but then in an instant he was gone. I blinked a few times and lie back in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of garlic and steak. Yum. I went downstairs to see Hal cooking a big meal. Was this for a celebration or something?

"June buggy you're up!" he said with a big smile

"Who's all this food for?" I asked

"For you, me, Blake and Frank!" he said

"Who are Blake and Frank?" I asked

"Oh I work with Frank at the fire station and Blake is his son," he said, "Blake is about your age," he continued, "He's a nice kid"

"Oh?"

"Frank has no sense of smell so it won't matter to him with the garlic," Hal said he then looked at me

I smile and took in a deep breath of the garlic .Then there was a knock at the door I rushed over and opened it. There stood a man that was about 2 feet taller than I was and a boy about my age that was a few inches taller than me. I let them in and saw Blake look at me a few times.

"Wow it smells good," Frank said sarcastically

Hal laughed a bit and grabbed a chair for him. Blake turned to me and smiled his smile so beautiful that it shocked me.

"Hi, I'm Blake," he began

"Hi, I'm June," I said still in shock

Then a tall girl walked in.

"Oops, June I forgot to tell you that Blake has a twin sister," Hal said seeing the surprise in my eyes or was it my face?

Frank sat down and said, "Blake stop staring at the poor girl,"

"Do you go to Sequim High?" I asked

"Yea what about you?" he answered

"Yes,"

"Well then I will be seeing more of you," he said

"Yea I guess," I said and snapped out of my trance

I grabbed a chair and turned it to him so he could sit. His sister then glared at me.

"This my twin sister Al," Blake said and glared back at her

"Al is that short for something?" I asked

"No!" she answered in an emotionless voice

"Al!" Frank said his husky voice

Al had a rough high voice while Frank had a low husky voice, but Blake he had a soft angelic voice. Blake was tall and skinny but not like a scrawny skinny like a muscular skinny, he had dark hair and eyes. His sister was tall and skinny too but more like a super model she had brown eyes and dark hair. But his dad looked more like a native to me, is he a native?

After we all ate and got the dishes done Frank, Blake and Al were ready to go. They stood in front of the door saying their goodbyes

"See yeah Blake," I said and smiled a bit

"See you," he said with his ravishing smile and walked to their vehicle

I turned to Hal and he looked at me and winked.

"What?" I asked

"You and Blake sure have a connection don't yeah?" he said

"No!" I said and blushed a bit

"Sure you don't," he said and walked off

The phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?" I said

"Hey it's Alexi, do you wanna hang out?" she asked, "Like a girls night out kinda thing," she continued

"Sure," I said, "Hold on a sec," I added

I pushed the phone to my chest and yelled to Hal, "Hey dad is it okay if I go and hang out with a friend?" I asked

"Who, where and when?" he asked

I put the phone to me ear, "When and where?" I asked

"Port Townsend and Now" she said, "Look out your window," she said

I looked out and saw her waving from her car.

"Um dad now and Port Townsend with Alexi, can I borrow money?" I asked

All he did was walk up to me and handed me a $50 bill.

"Have a good time," he said and went back to the TV. I went outside and went inside Alexi's 2010 Camaro.

"Wow!" I said

"Awesome isn't it?" she said

"Yeah!"

We skidded off and drove down the 101 highway, we already pasted Sequim bay. That was how fast we were going. In about 15 we were going down 2203 E Sims Way, Port Townsend, WA, United States to be specific! It was amazing how fast we were going, but we slowed down in front of a store called Cherry Blossom.

We walked inside and to see it was a women's clothing store. We tried on some clothes then we went to Starbucks coffee on 442 W Sims Way to get some . . . well coffee! We then just began to walk around and we got separated.

"Alexi!?!" I called out

But I got no reply, and then I heard a dark chuckle so I ran. I saw a tunnel type thing so I ran down it, it was so dark and I could still hear the chuckles following then I busted out and I found myself in Hue's arms. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

I tried to get away but he wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I spat out

"You didn't answer my question," he said

"I was with Alexi shopping," I said, "Why are you here?" I asked again

"I was here with Fuuken to get some Starbucks Coffee!" he said with his brilliant smile

"Can you let me go?" I asked seriously

He frowned at me, "No," was his answer

"Why you!" I spat out

"Wow calm down fine jeez!" he said and let go of me

I pushed him away and glared at him.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"By car," he said as though I was stupid

"I mean I thought you only had 1 car," I said and blushed a bit

Then Fuuken walked to us with a frown on his face, "Hue are you harassing her again?"

"I never harassed her!" Hue argued

Fuuken just glared at Hue and looked at me softly. Fuuken's eyes were as black as coal like Hue's. I looked in his eyes trying to figure out what he's think but it didn't work out so well.

"June come with me, Hue shouldn't have came," Fuuken said

"No June it was Fuuken who shouldn't of interrupted us!" Hue hissed

"No! I'm going with Alexi!" I said

"I'll go with!" the two boys both said

They glared at each other.

"Neither of you are coming with us!" I yelled and stormed off

Alexi met by the car and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Oh just over heard your conversation with the boys," she said, "You know they both really like you," she said

"Yeah I know," I said with a sigh, "And if they keep acting childish I won't hang out with either of them anymore," I said and got in the car

She got in after me and started the Camaro; it had a silent growl that was easy to talk over.

"I know they are your brothers and all but they have to grow up," I said and sighed, "I won't go out with either of them whether they like it or not!" I added

Alexi sighed, "I know!" she said

We drove for the next 15 minutes in quite; when we got to my place Hal was already asleep. I got inside quietly and went to my bedroom and got changed into my short PJ's. I took a quick shower and went into bed. I lay in my bed for a few minutes then my eyes began to droop. I slowly fell asleep hoping I won't have a nightmare. But my hope failed.

I was running with Hue down a dark tunnel and when I look back Fuuken is running after us. I forced myself away from Hue and stood in the middle of the two boys and said, "I'm not going with either of you!" then Blake showed up right in front of me smiling. His grin looks evil, I look around me all the boys' smiles seem evil and tempted! They all slowly creep closer and closer until they are surrounding me.

I jerked up in my bed sweating once again. I looked around my room seeing nothing. Am I just being paranoid?

I looked at the time, its 4:00 am. I lay back in bed exhausted, I didn't know who to trust or even believe! I got up and checked off my calendar. It's Saturday hurray! I went downstairs quietly and looked through the cupboards and fridge to see what I should buy at the grocery store.

I made a list: _-eggs_

_-buns\bread_

_-sandwich meats_

_-yogurt_

_-chips\pop_

_- Heck buy the whole store if needed! _

I put the list on the counter and pulled out some of Hals pocket money and change on top. I then went upstairs took a shower did some 'homework' and did some looking up on the laptop. By the time I got off the laptop it was 7:30 am so I decided I might as well cruse around for a half a hour before going to the store!

So I went downstairs grabbed the money and list put on my raincoat and headed out the door to my car. I got inside and started it up and backed out the driveway and drove carefully around town looking at all the stores here until 8:00 then I went to the grocery store to get the hundred things that are needed in Hals empty kitchen.

I was about to grab a yogurt when I heard someone say, "Hey! June what are you doing here?"

I turned around and it was Blake, he smiled at me and walked my direction. I grabbed the yogurt and waved a bit. He came up to me and smiled his ravishing smile.

"Hi," I said

"Hey why are you here?" he asked again

"To pick up groceries," I answered, "Why are you here, why didn't Frank come?" I asked

"He has no sense of smell so he can't pick out good fruits from bad fruits," he said with a little laugh

"Woops sorry," I said

"No it's alright!" he said as his smile got bigger, "Hey I'm wondering if you would like . . . if you wouldn't mind me . . . I mean, if you wouldn't mind hanging out," he said a bit nervous

"No I don't mind," I giggled at the blush making its way to his face, "Tonight at 7 'o'clock, it's a date," I said

I walked past him and got the rest of the groceries and paid. My arms were filled with bags as I made my way to my car; I got there and opened my trunk. I set the bags inside and closed the trunk door. I got inside and start her up, with a loud purr the engine came to life. I backed out of the parking space and drove down the road I was half through the intersection when a semi was coming straight for me, then Hue came out of nowhere and basically pushed the semi away. He left a huge dent in the front of the semi; I looked at him with wide eyes as he walked to the passenger side door. I unlocked the door as he came in and sat down.

"What just happened?" I asked still looking at him

"DRIVE!" he hissed

I drove forward and kept my eyes on the road, "You didn't answer my question!" I said hinting

"What do you mean?" he asked

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled furious

He sighed and tugged on the steering wheel making us turn on a gravel road.

"What did you do that for?" I asked

He just undid my seatbelt and grabbed my hip while switching spots with me. I glared at him not knowing what to do. Was I just kidnapped?

"What's going on?" I asked more calm this time

We then came to a stop in front of a patch of forest. He quickly came out the drivers' door and in unbelievable speed came to my side and opened the door. I got out and stood in front of him, glaring into his dark eye. His thick arms were on either side of my head now; he leaned down past my ear and whispered, "I never knew I would be so drawn to you,"

I heard those words before, just Wednesday night I heard those words, from the dark voice!

"What?" I asked

"What do you mean 'what?'?" he asked

"Are you the dark voice that goes into my room and harasses me?" I asked

"What voice?" he asked his face was now in front of mine his eyebrows pressed together

"Oh never mind," I said as a blush came to my face

"No wait, what voice?" he asked

"Never mind I didn't say anything," I said

"But you said something about a voice, what voice?" he pressed on

"FORGET ABOUT IT OKAY!!" I yelled

I tried to get passed him but he wouldn't budge.

"Move!" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Hue move now!" I demanded

"Awe come on one kiss," he said with a grin

"Damn it Hue one day I will smack that grin right off-"I said before Hue kissed me

His head was tilted a bit; both of our mouths were open. His tongue slipped into my mouth, he used his hand to tilt my head the right way and kept his hand on my face. His hands were as cold as ice they stung a bit. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Your face!" I said finishing my sentence

I glared at him, he just grinned in satisfactory "Why don't you like me kissing you?" he asked with a frown

"Because I have a date!" I stated


	4. Chapter3 My Body's Here but my mind Isnt

_**Chapter 3-**_

"_**My body's here but my mind isn't"**_

I am now lying in my bed thinking of the scenarios that have brought me to my never ending emotional train wreck!

I am now playing back what happened after the _terrible _kiss of Hues . . . if you get what I mean.

_**I glared at the now smirking Hue, his smirk was like a Cheshire cats. But then I could hear a voice like chimes in the wind say, "Hue you sadistic harmonious son of a bitch!" **_

_**I recognized the voice it was Fuuken! Then out of nowhere Hue was thrown into a tree. But when I looked again he was gone; I could see a blur of movements everywhere. I was then grabbed and held close to someone's chest. I know this person wasn't one of the boys because this **__**person**__** had breast. I then felt a sharp pain on my head and saw black splotched everywhere. I was soon out cold. **_

All I remember after that was waking up in my bed.

I try to convince myself it was just a dream but yet I couldn't shake the thought that it was real. But just then I realized that I missed my 'date' with Blake! God damn it why do these things happen to me? Who knock me out cold? Why were the two boys just a blur? All this was just confusing me to no end!

I decided to not talk, acknowledge or even look at the Locke's ever again!

I then checked the time, its 9:31 pm. So I got up made myself something to eat, pizza pop and chips. I ate and checked the time, 10:07. I did dishes and went up stairs to my bedroom; I sat on my bed and looked out my window. I lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. Before I knew it I was already asleep.

I woke up from a pain that hit all my over back! I opened an eye to see that I hit the wall between my room and the bathroom; and in front of me was a dark figure that I could not make out. The figure got closer with each step, it seemed as though _it_ was holding back. I looked up at the persons face but it was too dark and my vision was blurred.

"Hello again!" said the voice

I recognize the voice all too easily; it was the voice of the man who killed my best friend.

"Hello scum!" I said in a cold voice

"Aw I'm hurt," the voice said with a little chuckle

"Since you knew I was going to be here at Sequim at the time you said I was," I began "Then tell me why are the Locke's so different? I know you know, well I hope you know!" I said

"Oh I know don't worry about that!" he said with a little bit of hesitation "So you want to know eh?" he asked

"Yes!" I replied a little too eagerly, "Start with Hue!" I said

"Well he is the one who will save your life!" he said and chuckled, "But the whole Locke family are . . ." the voice said with a pause

"Are what?" I asked

"Are vampires!" the voice said

"Ha-ha yeah right!" I laughed

"You don't believe me! Fine ask Hue!" the voice said with a scowl

"Fine I will! And anyways how do you know the Locke's?" I asked

"Well . . . you will find out soon enough," the voice said before disappearing

I tried to get up but my back was so sore I could already feel it bruising. Then there was a knock at the window, it was Hue. I jumped a bit before I got up and opened the window so he could come in. He got in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said

I then rubbed my back, oh my god it hurt so much!

"OW!" I yelled

"Oh my, what happened, did I hurt you?" he asked with concern clearly in his voice

"No you didn't, don't worry," I said before I winced at the pain

He looked at me with worried eyes that made me feel bad about ever thinking he was the man who killed Mik!

"Hue, is Fuuken a . . . a... a vampire?" I asked

This question made him uneasy, he looked at me with questioning eyes. He closed his eyes and then sighed.

"Where did you hear this rubbish?" he asked

"I just thought it up I guess," I said with a blush

"I see . . . then you make up the most stupid things I ever heard!" he said with a smirk

"Yeah I guess... ha-ha" I said a little weak

He then leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "Stay away from us if you know what's good for you!"

"WH-what?" I asked

"If you disobey this warning we will have to scare you away!" he said still whispering

Was he threatening me? It was scary that's for sure!

"What happens if I told you I don't scare easily?" I said with total confidence

"Then we will have to . . . have to . . . arg!" he said "I don't know!" he said and left

Will I be stupid and disobey? Or will I stay away? I don't know but I sure am tired!

I then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to see the sun actually shone through the thick clouds that usually cover the sky 24/7. I smiled a bit and went downstairs to see Hal just about to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him

I rushed down the stairs and went into his arms. He hugged me for a bit and pulled me away.

"Good morning," he said and sighed, "And good bye, I have to go to work, can you clean up the house, and then after you can cruse or even go see _Blake_," he said with a wink

I blushed a bit and watched him leave. I turned to see the inside of the house; it wasn't that messy really all I had to do is dishes and vacuum. I then got something to eat before I did dishes. When I finished eating I did the dishes and started vacuuming when the phone rang. I turned off the vacuum and answered it.

"Hello," I said

"Hi is this June?" asked the voice

"You're talking to her, how may I help you?" I asked

"Well I am a police officer from the Okanagan valley, I have been investigating your grandparent's and your friend's murder," the voice said

"Wait my friend was attacked by a wild animal and my grandmother died of cancer!" I said

"I mean your other grandparents, on your father's side!" she exclaimed

"Oh and how do you know it was murder?" I asked

"I would like to tell you and your father that in person," she said "I am going down to Sequim later this month and I will come and drop by if you don't mind," she said

"No we don't mind,"

"Good well talk to you later, bye!" she said before hanging up

I put the phone down and got back to vacuuming, by the time I was down it was 10:01am. So I went outside and sat on the lawn thinking of what I should do today.

Well I could go visit Blake, but I don't know where he lives and he might be mad at me. I could hang out with Alexi . . . scratch that out, I don't want Hue to get mad at me! I could cruse around, but that's no fun. I could go shopping, but most of the stores are closed on Sundays! What to do, what to do!?!

I looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath and took a _nap_ in the grass. After what felt like ten minutes I felt a wet nudge on my face so I opened an eye to see a puppy poking at me with its nose. I opened the other eye looking up to see Hal smiling.

"What?" I asked while grabbing the puppy and putting it on my stomach.

"What are you going to call it?" he asked

"Hmmm. . .I don't know is it mine?" I asked

"Yes it is, I found it in the animal shelter and it reminded me of you!" he said

I then sat up a bit dazed and looked at the puppy.

"You know my last gold fish died a day after I got it!" I said looking at him

"I know, but I know you will take good care of _her_!" he said

I looked at the puppy; it was small but too big to fit in a purse. Like I would do that, jeez. It had short fine dark hair. And its eyes were a dark topaz colour that reminded me of Alexi.

"I'll call her Lexx!" I said, "With two X's" I added.

Lexx looked as though she was a husky crossed with a chocolate lab! Her fur was a dark chocolate brown that was short but husky like. It had pointed ears that drooped and had a white stomach and paws.

I held the puppy up to my nose, I looked into its topaz eyes and it licked me! I giggled and ran up to my room with Lexx in my arms, I set her on the bed and I sat on the floor with my arms on the bed watching her. If she would get close to the edge of the bed I would go in front of her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Hal asked

"Sure come on in!" I said happily

He walked in with a stern look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked

"There is someone here to talk to you! And he isn't happy!" he said and left

After Hal left Blake came in.

"Oh, hi . . . I can explain!" I said

But how can I explain. . .

"It's alright if you don't like me just say it!" he said sadly

"I like you, it's just something came up!" I said

He looked at me with his intense eyes and smiled. In an instant I relaxed, "I'm sorry I bailed," I said

"It's okay, I was about to be to chicken to even pick you up!" he said with a little laugh

I smiled, and then he started to walk closer to me. I looked at him as he held both of my hands in his. I could feel a blush go across my face when he looked at me tenderly. I looked down nervously. But when I looked back up he was so close to my face, he kept getting closer and closer until our lips touched. It was soft and passionate kiss; he put his hands on my waist as I put my arms around his shoulders.

I couldn't take it anymore, it was good and all but I needed to breathe! I pulled away and took a deep breath. He looked at me with concern in his eyes he opened his mouth to speak but I shushed him with a finger. I looked at him for a bit and sat on my bed. He sat down beside me. I looked at him then to the floor then back at him.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking but . . . your father Frank looks native and yet you don't!" I blurted out, not meaning to say anything.

"That wasn't a question but, Frank is my foster dad." He said while staring out to space

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry!" I said while looking at the floor

"It's okay it doesn't bother me anymore!" he said with a laugh

We both were looking at the floor having nothing to say, I slightly looked at him to see that he was looking at me. I quickly looked back at the floor and blushed. I could feel his eyes staring at me, I looked at him. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time before he asked.

"So would you like to go out with me?" he asked

"It's kind of late for that . . . but of course I will!" I said laughing

There was then a knock at the door as Hal came in.

"Everything figured out?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Lutz everything is perfect!" Blake said with a know-it-all smile to me

I glared at him and smiled at Hal. Hal then left the room and all was quiet. Lexx then jumped into my lap and with her dark topaz eyes looked at Blake.

"Aw how cute, is she yours?" Blake asked while playing with Lexx

"Yes she is!" I said proudly

Lexx then yawned and circled around on Blake's lap and fell asleep. We both looked at her and giggled, we stared at her for a bit then Blake had to go. We said our good-byes and he left.

I plopped back on my bed playing mine and Blake's kiss over and over in my head. I kept imagining it over and over, and then it became dark. Hal already went to bed and was out like a light bulb. I slowly drifted away from consciousness but as soon as I was almost asleep I felt a hand grab my neck.

I opened my eyes to see a dark silhouette right up close to me. I could only guess who it was. I glared at him and held still.

"I see you kissed that boy named _Blake_," the dark voice said in disgust

"Are you stalking me?" I spat out

"Aw don't be like that!" He said in a pouty voice

"Will I ever see your face?"I asked

"Ha-ha one of these days!" he laughed out, "But I have to go my sweet, to take care of some competition!" he said and let go of my neck

"Please don't hurt him!" I cried

But I got no reply, I wept for the rest of the night.

I got up early that Monday morning and hurried and got everything ready to go to school to see Blake, if he was even alive! I slid into my car and skidded off to school in a hurry! When I got there I went up to Alexi and asked, "Have you seen Blake?"

She looked at me confused, "Didn't Hue warn you?" she asked

"Yes but this is really important!" I said

"How important?" she asked

"Like if I don't know if he's here or not he might be dead!" I said while tears made their way to my eyes

"The last place I saw him was at the vending machine," she said

"Thank-you!" I said

"Now leave me alone, and don't ever talk to us again!" she concluded

I didn't care what they said I was just happy Blake was alive! I ran to the vending machine and hugged him. He hugged back.

"You're alright!" I sobbed

He led me to a bench in private, "June what's going on?" he asked

"I don't know," I said

"A strange voice came into my room last night and threatened me!" he said

"I know! That strange voice has been in my room over 5 times!" I said

"June I'm not leaving you!" He said

"You have to or else-" I said before he interrupted me

"June, I love you and nothing can change that!" He said

After that day everything was the way it was supposed to be, I had a great boyfriend, the voice stopped visiting me during the night and I never talked to the Locke's again. This went on for a month but on a Sunday something happened.

It was mine and Blake's first month anniversary and he was supposed to meet me at the Oak Table Cafe. But he didn't show so at eleven thirty I figured he must have got caught up in something so I went home.

I went up to my room and texted Blake, 'Hey where are you Hun?' But after two hours I got no reply. So he must be sleeping. I curled up in a ball and slipped under the blankets and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke rolled on my side and opened an eye and screamed! On the pillow in front of me was Blake's head, only his head! I screamed again and cried. Hal ran up the stairs yelling, "June what's wrong?" But when he got in my room he instantly knew what was wrong.

He helped me out of my now bloody bed and held me tight. We then called the police; there was a full investigation on what happened. Then a lady, that wasn't part of the Sequim police squad, came up to us and introduced herself.

"I am Diane Deisenberg, part of the Okanogan Valley Police Department, OVPD." She said, "I have been investigating Mik's, Blake's and your parent's murder, Mr. Lutz." She continued

"Oh?" Hal said, "How would you know they were murdered?" He asked

We all sat down on the couch and talked, "First off your parent's bodies seemed to have been dismantled before the fire," she said, "Understand this information I'm giving out is Top Secret but, Second Mik's body was dismantled as well," she added

"Dismantled, as in taken apart?" I asked

"Yes precisely," she said, "And the same happened with Blake," she concluded

"Did they find the rest of his body though?" I asked

She shuck her head and sighed, "We think this a serial killer, and their coming after you June!" she said

"WHAT!?!" I yelled and stood

"Calm down June," Hal said soothingly

I sat back down and soaked in the fact that I was being hunted down, but by whom? The strange voice? Hue? Fuuken? These questions rattled my head while the two adults spoke.

Then next day at school everyone looked at me weirdly, some glared others shuck their heads. I needed someone to talk to. I went up to Hue, yes Hue! In the cafeteria I sat down beside him, he then glared at me.

"What?" I asked, "Can't I eat?" I asked and took a bite out of my sandwich

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm eating," I said

Alexi then came and sat down and looked at us, "Why is _she_ here?" she asked and glared at me

"I'm here to eat and talk!" I said

Fuuken then came and sat, he smiled his lopsided smile at me, "June what are you doing here?" he asked happier than the others

"I'm here to eat!" I said

"No you're not," Hue said and stood

Alexi smiled weakly and stood too, "Fuuken?" Hue said, "Coming?"

"Nah, I'm good," Fuuken replied

Hue glared at him as they walked away, "Why didn't you go with them?" I asked

"Because I know how much you must be hurting inside!" He said

I smiled and told him how I woke up with Blake's head in my bed. But I never told him about the strange voice that kept coming to my room. Fuuken took me to the office and told the secretary that he was taking me home. She nodded and he drove me home in my car.

When we got to my house Hal was still not home. I picked up a note on the table that read: _June, I'm probably going to be late, so you can make what you wish... Love Dad/Hal! _

I sat it back down and went upstairs with Fuuken as we sat on my bed. I looked at him and then at my window, I saw the 24/7 cloud cover as usual but then there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Everything then went black, the power was off. I sighed and grabbed a flashlight from under my pillow and turned it on.

I motioned for Fuuken to follow me as I led him to the basement and looked around for a power box or whatever they're called. He was right behind me as I opened the power box and saw the power didn't go out it was just shut off. I turned it back on and walked up the stairs to the basement with Fuuken behind me.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I looked at Fuuken in confusion as the power was shut off again. I went back down the stairs to the power box.

"Fuuken stay here!" I ordered

He stayed as I walked back down the stairs, but right when I was reaching for the power box I was thrown to the ground as I felt a load on my stomach. Then a hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Don't scream my sweets, then I might have to end your life right here!" a voice whispered in my ear

My eyes went wide and I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "Don't cry June, I'm not going to hurt you," the voice said again

I knew all too well who it was. The body of the strange voice leaned down and licked my neck. I whimpered as another tear made its way down my cheek. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I want you to say this to Fuuken, 'Sorry it's taking a long time, my batteries ran out, Can you reach over top the ledge of the basement door and grab the key and unlock the door, I will be up in a second!'," He whispered

"Sorry it's taking a long time, my batteries ran out, Can you reach over top the ledge of the basement door and grab the key and unlock the door, I will be up in a second!" I said after he took his hands off my mouth

"Good, now we shall wait," He whispered

We heard Fuuken's footsteps go up the stairs and the door slam. The silhouette leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek slightly. He leaned down closer and licked my neck.

"June your smell is unbearable but your taste, well," he said and moved my head to show him my neck

"What do you want?" I asked, "What are you going to get out of all this?" I asked

"I want your blood, and I will have a companion!" he said

I whimpered pathetically as another tear drop fell down my cheek.

"I just need a taste of your blood but I won't take too much," He said

My eyes widen as he licked the base of neck again, he then grabbed my right wrist and held it out. He took his other hand and cut me with his sharp nail. As I began to bleed he raised my wrist to his mouth and started to suck my blood.

"St-Stop!" I ordered weakly

I could feel the edge of his lips curl up to a grin as he let go of my hand and pulled away. I held my wrist close to my chest as he disappeared.

I slowly walked up the stairs as the power went on. I saw Fuuken sitting in the kitchen on a chair looking at me.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked

"I scratched it against some metal," I said

"I-Is it bleeding?" He asked

"Yes," was my answer

He backed away from me covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes went wide.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"I h-have to g-go!" he said and ran out

I blinked a few times and got myself a bandage and wrapped it around my wrist and looked outside to see the storm subsided. It was about noon so I decided to make myself lunch, bacon and eggs.

I finished eating my lunch and I washed my dishes, I then went upstairs to my laptop. I turned it on to see a pop-up 'Mystery Man, wants to become friends with you,' I accepted.

MM: Hello June,

June: Hello?

MM: you don't even know who this is do you?

June: No, who?

MM: I saw you today; I wanted to drink your blood,

June: OMG! NOT YOU!!

MM: June I know where you live, I know your e-mail; I know who you like... June I know everything about you!

June: LEAVE ME ALONE!

MM: I can't I love you!

June: But I don't love you!

MM: what a tragedy a vampire loving a human, well 3 vampires in love with one human, it's a love triangle!

June: STOP IT!

"MM has logged off" a pop-up said

I quickly turned off my laptop and got under my covers. I curled up into a ball and wept till I fell asleep.

The next day, a Tuesday, was quiet and lonely. The Locke's didn't come to school, but I didn't care. The teachers were annoying like always and the classes were slow going. By the end of the day I was half asleep and probably half dead.

I drove home and went straight to my laptop; I went to Google's maps and searched 'Sequim'. I looked at the map and saw a house far out in the middle of the woods with no roads leading to it. I looked carefully and recorded it down.

I slipped on my coat and drove to an open space for vehicles near a narrow path that lead to the house. I walked down the path and came up to a huge open house that looked to be made for a famous person.

I could see people moving inside the house but I couldn't tell who it was so I decided to get closer. I looked inside and saw Fuuken talking to Alexi. Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Why don't you come in?" a girl asked

I twirled around to see Alexi, wait! But wasn't she inside the house?  
"O-okay?" was my simple reply

She led me inside as I sat on their couch, "Alexi what are you doing?" Hue asked and glared at me

"Hue we should tell her!" she said and shook her head

"June! What are you doing here?" Fuuken asked excitedly

"Really I don't know exactly," I said

"Hue, Fuuken, Alexi and Lynna, sit down please we need to tell her!" a male voice said

The male walked in as everyone sat down the male was handsome and strong looking and like everything about the Locke's he was perfect! He then sat down by Mrs. Locke and looked at me.

"My dear, we trust you with this secret! We need you to keep it a secret… promise?" Mrs. Locke said

"I promise!" I said

"Jon, Fuuken, Alexi, Hue and I are vampires!" she said with a stern voice

"I kind of guessed that," I said and remembered what the strange voice had said

They all look at me strangely, "How did you know?" Mr. Locke asked

"Since you are being totally honest with me then I will be honest with you!" I said

I then told them about everything! I mean like the strange voice, my grandparents deaths, Miks death and Blake's death! I mean like everything!

"Do you think it's _him_?" Fuuken asked

"Who?" I asked

"Kyel," Mr. Locke said, "Kyel is also a vampire but he is not like us, he tends to find victims and torture them for a long deal of time before getting what he wants," he sighs

"What does he usually want?" I asked

"In your case a companion," he said, "and the way he is going to do that is by capturing you and using you until he can't hold back or gets tired of torturing you and turns you into a vampire!" he said and looked everyone in the eyes

"Why?" I asked

"Your blood is so irresistible to _all_ of us that he can't seem to help himself!" he said and looked at the 3 teens, "Since you know now you will stay close to us we don't want you to get hurt," he said

"Why? You barely know me!" I said

"You are part of our family now!" he said and I nodded

Fuuken then escorted me out of the house, down the trail, to my car and all the way home! On our way to my place we talked, "How did Alexi move around so fast before?" I asked

"Let's just say we have abilities," he sighed

"What do you mean, 'abilities'?" I asked

"Alexi has teleportation," he began, "Hue has telekinesis," he added, "I have manifestation," he looked at me and thought, "Lynna has telepathy with anyone she chooses while Jon has incredible strength," he sighed, "Though we don't use our abilities to often to make us seem human," he finishes

"Something like powers right?" I said

"Ya, something like that," he laughed

"Wow!" I said

"But Kyel can transform and change his voice," he said

"Oh how fun," I said sarcastically

"And well our family has been alive long enough that we figured out how to send messages throughout minds," he added

We then arrived at my house the door was open and we walked in to see the lights were on but everything was silent but Lexx was missing. We walked further into my house to see a trail of blood leading from the living room to the kitchen! We followed the trail and saw Hal lying on the floor dead and covered in blood. I could feel my eyes sting as a rush of tears came out. Then out of the shadow in the corner of the room came the strange voice.

"No one has won Fuuken, this is only the beginning," he said and disappeared

"Fuuken! I don't have any other family!" I cried

"Then you will live with us, it is the safest place for now!" he said

We got all my essentials and left. We got to the Locke's and Lynna came up to us, "Why is she back here?"

"Kyel has killed everyone in her entire family and she has nowhere else to go!" he explained

"Okay she can stay in the spare room," she said as Fuuken led me up a stair case and to a door

"I will wait with my family in the living room for when you are done moving in… I'll send up Alexi to come help," he said and was down the stairs in a blur and Alexi was back up at the same time

We got all my stuff unpacked and set up in the mostly empty room. It was a huge room in a huge house! But there were 2 shelves, 1 TV, a couch, a bed, a window seat and my own bathroom. There was lots of room and there were lots of books!

After we were finished we made our way down the stairs and sat in the living room. We discussed new rules and changes like, we are making new and different meals. There will be no mortal or human jokes. And so on…

It was about supper time when we finished everything so I decided to go with Lynna to the kitchen and see how they cooked. She grabbed some burgers from the freezer and started to grill those as we talked.

"We usually don't eat human food but we are able to so we are going to get in the habit of eating it to make us look human," she said and checked on the burgers

I then made a Caesar salad and in no time we were done and Alexi had already set the table. We all sat down and ate, and for beginners the Locke's ate pretty well. We all finished eating and cleared the table. The Locke's did the dishes in a blur and we were already relaxing.

After all that has happened I must say this… My body's here but my mind isn't!


	5. Chapter 4 Love

_**Chapter 4-Love…**_

I woke up the next morning on a Wednesday as Alexi got me up for school. We got ready for school quickly and we hopped into Alexi's car and drove off. We got into the parking lot with Hue and Fuuken behind us. We walked into the school and got our books before we made our way to class. First class was Math with Hue; we sat in the back of the room as I helped him with the equations. Then there was a knock at the door and a student came in. The boy handed Mr. Patersun a piece of paper, Mr. Patersun looks up with smile on his face.

"Class this is Clint he is our newest student I hope you guys will get to know him!" Mr. Patersun said and stood

"Thank you sir," Clint said

Mr. P scanned the room for any open seats and I knew that there was only one open seat and it was right beside me, "Aw there we go the last seat in the house! And right beside our last newer student," Mr. P said, "June I hope you will take a liking to Clint,"

Clint sat down beside me and smiled, "I see you were the new kid before I came,"

I could hear a low growl rip through Hue's throat on the other side of me, "Yea I was," I said

"How ironic!" Clint said with a big smile

I smiled back and thought, 'Grin and bare it,'

Every time this guy would get closer to me I felt warmth but clammy warmth in a way. I got back to helping Hue with the questions when I felt a slight poke on my side and felt as though an electrical charge went right through me as I flinched. I turned to see Clint looking at me as I got that clammy feeling.

"I don't get this question and I'm wondering if you will help me with it," he said with a puzzled look on his face

"Sure which one is it?" I asked

"Question 23," he answered

I looked at my sheets and said, "You just have to divide by pi,"

"Oh thanks," he said and got back to work

I turned back to Hue and saw him glaring at Clint, "What is it Hue?" I asked

"I don't like him," he said

"Just because he's sitting beside me?" I said

"No I just got a back feel about him," he said

"Just because you're jealous," I said and giggled

Hue just shakes his head and we got back to work. Once the bell rang Hue picked up my bag and books as we made our way to the door. He handed me my bag with my books and we went to our separate classes.

I arrived in Science and sat down beside Alexi as Ms. Gligle skipped in with Clint and introduced him. He then sat down in front of me as Alexi stared at him, "Not you too," I whisper to her

"I got a bad feeling about this guy," she said

"That's what Hue said!" I told her

"Well what do you feel?" she asked

"I don't know," I said confused

We both shrugged and got to work on our projects that we're going to rock at since we're great at science!

"Students there have been a change of plans! Since you all are doing great on your projects I have made a fun day for us ... well not really a fun more like a adventure!" she said excitedly, "We are going to look for forest science so close your books grab your coats we're going out ..." she said and jumped up and down with glee

Alexi looked at each other and slightly shrugged before we stood up and followed the class out the door and grabbed out coats. We walked into the forest in pairs, then there was cloud build up and everything went dark.

"Don't worry students it's just cloud build up," we heard Ms. Gligle's voice call

But I could hear quick rustles breeze by as we turned, "Alexi?" I asked but right then there was a scream but somehow only Alexi and I could hear it

"Alexi go! They might need your help and you can get there faster than I can!" and right after that she teleported else where

"That was a dumb move," said a voice as everything kept getting darker until it was pitch black

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me Kyel," he said, "oh and don't worry I already know that the Locke's told you about me!"

My breaths became uneven each time I heard his footsteps get closer and closer, "Are you scared June?" he asked

I couldn't speak, I could feel his cold breathe crawl on my skin but I still couldn't see him, "Shouldn't I see your face since you are the one that's going to turn me into a vampire," I seethed

"Clever, but no," he chuckled

I could feel his hands slide up my arm as shivers snaked up my spine but I didn't allow myself to give in.

"So Kyel, why is it that you had to kill all of my family?" I asked

"So no one would file a missing person alert," he chuckled

"And what about the Locke's? If I were to go missing they would know," I said

"But they would know better than to file a missing person alert," he said

"You're clever," I said

"I know,"

Even though I was afraid I didn't let it show, his hand snaked past my shoulder and up my neck. His hand gripped my jaw as he pulled my face closer to his and I smell the bitterness on his breath. He kissed my jaw line down to my jugular then to my collarbone leaving behind a trail of ice cold. I shuddered under his touch as his lips curled up to a grin. And out of nowhere he disappeared and Alexi showed up a minute later she noticed the shocked look on my face.

"What happened June?" she asked

"Kyel," I managed to croak

"What!?!" she said

"He was here," I said

"What did he do to you?" she asked and got closer to me

"He just ... I don't know," I said still in shock

The clouds began to thin as the darkness faded, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I hurled on the ground. Alexi helped my towards the teacher and said, "Ms. Gligle I think June is ill I will take her home if that is alright,"

Ms. Gligle nodded as she stared at my now even more paled skin. We made our way to Alexi's car and on the way Fuuken and Hue joined us.

"How did you guys-?" I asked but Hue just interrupted

"We'll explain later," and he helped me into the car and we all were on our way home.

On the way Hue explained that Alexi sent them a message through her thoughts that explained what happened. When we arrived Mrs. Locke took one look at me and frowned. I was laid on the couch as Mrs. Locke kneeled beside me.

"What happened?" Mr. Locke asked his wife

"I don't know," she answered

He then looked at me with soft eyes and said, "June you need to tell me what happened,"

I nodded and explained every last detail of what happened since I left that door this morning. They looked at me with intense eyes, and when Fuuken, Alexi and Hue joined I was starting the part about when the cloud build up came and it was dark. And when I finished everyone sighed in relief.

"How did he know that told her about him?" Mr. Locke wondered

"Mr. Locke I was wondering," I said before he interrupted me

"Just call me Jon," he corrected

"Jon, I was wondering why Kyel wants a companion." I asked

"Well a long time ago when Kyel was human he was in love with a girl and they were to be wed but then he struck by a terrible illness that could have claimed his life if I didn't save him," he said

"How did you save him?" I asked

"I turned him into a vampire," he sighed and continued, "Afterwards he began to crave blood and he couldn't stop so when his lover came up to him he killed her, but after he returned to normal he realized what he had done and ran off looking for a the perfect companion to live with to get over his grief," he then looked me square in the eye and said, "He chose you because your blood is so irresistible that he can't help himself," he finished

"You have to know June that usually one person's blood is only irresistible to a certain vampire, but in your case your blood is irresistible to all vampires!" Lynna said

I looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Then why are all of you so put together and calm around me?" I asked

"Because we haven't smelt, tasted or even saw your blood so we haven't been exposed to it," she answered

"Oh, and if you were exposed to it?" I asked

"Some of us may lose control and," she finished knowing I knew what she meant

"Why did I get sick after Kyel left?" I asked

"You were in a state of immense shock and that's how your body reacted," she sighed

"I wish! That guy scares the crap out off me!" I said

Fuuken looked at me with sad eyes while Hue looked down at the floor with his eyes flaring with anger. And Alexi eyes were wide in terror, "I'm so sorry, I should have never left you alone!" she cried

"Alexi its fine," I said with a warm smile to my friend

She then came over to me and we hugged one another, "We will be by your side at all times!" she said

I nodded and looked at all the Locke's and thought, 'this is where I belong!'

"This _is_ where you belong!" Mrs. Locke said

"Mrs. Locke," I said sadly

"Call my Lynna," she smiled

"Thank you," I said, "Lynna,"

We all got up and decided to have an early supper with a movie; we had pizza with Wall-e- as our movie choice. We sat there eating pizza as a little robot saves Earth! This is what a family would do; the Locke's are much different than a human family. I smiled slightly as Alexi just gazed at the T.V with such interest. When the movie ended I could tell that the Locke's enjoyed it especially Alexi. After we got everything cleaned up Fuuken and Alexi looked at each and smiled. Alexi then teleported somewhere and came back with a box in hand.

"We found something of yours yesterday in the park," Alexi said and handed me the box

I took the box with shaky hands and opened it to see...Lexx! My puppy jumped out of the box and into my arms as she licked my face. I hugged my pup and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly

"Your welcome!" Fuuken and Alexi answered

"What's her name?" Alexi asked and patted her

"Lexx," I said, "I got the idea to name her that from you Alexi,"

"Awe! She's so cute!" Alexi giggled

We sat her on the floor as she ran in circles going up to every Locke and barked happily. Lexx was tired out in only a matter of minutes so she curled up into a ball on the couch and fell asleep. We all looked at her with loving eyes and smiled. We all sat down on the couches as I put Lexx on my lap and we talked until it was time for us to go to sleep. That night Lexx slept with me peacefully until the windows flew open! I was sleep when Lexx started to bark at the shadow coming closer to my bed.

I felt something cold grab my shoulder and I began to wake up to hear the voice, "Hello, June!"

I then screamed and Alexi showed up in my room and glared at the shadow. She stepped in front of me as the shadow disappeared; she then turned to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"We can't even leave you for a second can we?" she said and sighed

I fell asleep slowly and Alexi stayed with me all night.

We woke up to the warm May breeze seeping in through the window as it also brought a mist of moisture that made me shiver. I cracked open my eyes to see Alexi still sleeping as I check the time; I relaxed to know that we have a lot of time before we have to get ready for school. It's only 4:39 am but I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and made my way downstairs in my PJ's. And as I stepped into the kitchen I could see Mr. Locke sipping at his coffee with a sad expression. I sat down on the opposite side of the island and looked at him.

"I knew your father, he was a great man," he began

"I know," I said and nodded

"He has saved many of the houses that I have built to give me more family time since he never really had a family of his own," he said and looked straight at me, "And when he found out you were going to live with him he was full of joy," he shook his head, "He was a great friend, he shouldn't have died that way,"

"I know, none of my family should have died that way," I said sadly

"June there's something you should know," he sighed, "Hue and Fuuken are in-" he said before the two boys walked in

"Morning," I said to them

"Hey," mumbled Hue

"Good morning!" Fuuken said with a bright expression

Then finally Alexi and Lynna walked down together, "Good morning," I said to them

"Morning," Alexi said

"Hi," Lynna said and kissed Jon the cheek and took a sip of his coffee

We all ate breakfast and got all our stuff ready for school, I wonder what today is going to be like. This morning instead of riding with Alexi I drove myself to school, on the way to school when I was driving I had a relaxed loving feeling and only got stronger when I arrived at school. I walked into the school and was greeted by Clint, when he got right beside me I had a safe, loving feeling. Not to long after the Locke's joined me as Clint went to do something else.

"You guys, I don't got that bad vibe off him anymore," Alexi said confused

"Me neither," Fuuken said

"Me too but I still don't like the guy," Hue growled

We all rolled our eyes and continued to our classes, I had Algebra with Hue first and Clint was there too, "Clint, why are you in my class again?" I asked him

"I guess I'm in all the same classes as you," he said with a smile, "How ironic,"

I could hear Hue growl and his eyes seemed to get darker; I looked at him and gave him a stern look.

"Ok class we will be working in pairs today, first off is June and Clint," Mr. Patersun said

He named off the rest of the list as we were sent to different seats to work together, Clint and I worked fast so we were done pretty quickly. We just talked after that, and each time he would slightly touch my hand a spark would go off.

"June, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," he said and grabbed my hand

"Well uh... I guess," I said

He smiled brightly, "thanks,"

Then the bell rang and Clint led me to the door and handed me my bag as we walked to chemistry together. I sat down in my usual place beside Fuuken as Clint sat at the back in the last open seat. Fuuken looked at us with questioning eyes and I told him that Clint and I were going out. He looked at me with sad lonely eyes and for a second I thought I might have done the wrong thing but I can't just leave Clint out in the dust like that!

As usual Fuuken helped me with my work as the class went by; but something felt strange like an invisible force that wanted me to hug him. It was like a tiny voice in the back of my head was saying, 'Leave Clint, go to Fuuken,' but still I couldn't do that to Clint, he was actually a nice guy. As Fuuken and I worked I felt some ones eyes staring at the back of my head. I slightly turn around to see Clint staring at me with soft eyes but when he averted his eyes to Fuuken they instantly turned cold and shallow. I looked at Clint as our gaze locked and I felt warm all over but in the back of my mind there was the tiny voice screaming, 'LOOK AWAY!' but I couldn't I had to take in his beauty.

Clint had long wavy brown hair that stops at his cheek, he has the darkest eyes I've ever seen and his body is bold and lean. He seemed to be perfect but in a non-vampire way.

"June?" Fuuken asked as I looked at him

But the bell rang and when Fuuken was about to grab my bag Clint came up and snatched it and shoved my books into it. He led me to the door and we walked out as we made our way to a vending machine for a drink. I got water and he got an orange crush. I looked at him and took in his dark bottomless eyes as they made their way to my eyes. Once his eyes met mine I averted my eyes to the floor as he grabbed my chin.

"June, what is it?" he asked concerned

"Nothing," I said and looked up at him

He smiled and said, "Would it be okay if I took you out on a date tonight,"

"That would be great!" I said and smiled

His lips brushed against my cheek as we made our way to next class, ELA. Mrs. Lich was sitting on her desk as we made our way into our separate seats, mine beside Alexi and his in front of mine. Alexi was already in her seat when I slid in beside her and she looked at me with an expression I could not explain.

"Don't worry Fuuken told me about you and Clint," she said and tapped her temple to signify that he told her through thoughts

I nodded and looked up to see Mrs. Lich back as she wrote, 'Shakespeare' on the board, but then there was a knock in the door and Ms. Gligle walked in and whispered something to Mrs. Lich. Mrs. Lich growled and turned to us with a ticked expression on her face.

"Apparently there was a leak in the lab and we all need to be evacuated," she said and motioned us to leave

We all grabbed our stuff and left the building and sat out side waiting for someone to tell us what to do.

"Hey, June, do you wanna skip?" Clint asked with a wink

"Better then waiting around," I said and stood

I leaned towards Alexi and whispered, "I'm leaving, see you at home," and left before she could say anything

We took off to the forest so the teachers wouldn't see us running off and stood there looking around. I looked at Clint to see him looking at me smiling; I tilted my head and smiled back. He slowly walked closer to me as I looked at him with questioning eyes, but he just kept getting closer until he was pressed up against me. He gently forced my back up against a tree as he kissed my cheek. He pulled away and looked at me with gentle eyes that made me melt. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine as one of his hands traced the hem of my shirt.

He snaked an arm around my waist as his warm hand slid under my shirt and makes its way up my torso. I squirm under his touch as he squeezes me closer to his chest, his hand makes its way to the edge of my bra and around to my back. His hand found the clasp of my bra and with one single movement the clasp came undone. My bra was now hanging off my shoulders and chest as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone. And all the while I feel as though I am in a trance, and in the back of my mind the same tiny voice screams, 'MAKE HIM STOP!'

He was about to pull off my bra until he was thrown against a tree by Hue who had his forearm against Clint's throat. I looked at them shocked as I fixed my bra and adjusted my clothes. I step closer as a loud growl rips through Hue's throat. But when I'm 3 feet away Hue snapped his head towards me.

"Don't take another step June," he snapped as his dark intense eyes pierce through me

"But-" I began but Alexi grabbed me

"June, Hue has snapped!" Alexi cautioned

Fuuken then came up to Hue and set a hand on his shoulder and Hue relaxed. Hue let go of Clint with a glare and grabbed me roughly. He slightly dragged me to my car as he got in the drivers seat while I slid into the passengers seat. He started the car and we drove off with Alexi and Fuuken in the rear.

"Hue I can-" I began before he gave a look that said, 'Don't', but I ignored it and continued, "I can explain," I sighed

"I know what happened he said," he said coldly, "He was going to get in your pants!" he hissed

"Hue! It wasn't like that!" I argued

"June, I was watching!" he said, "You looked like you were in a trance and couldn't snap out," he added

"Hue," I sighed

"You weren't speaking, you weren't even moving! I thought he hypnotized you and was about to rape you!" he said without taking his eyes off the road

"Hue I wasn't--" I said before he cut in

"No! I'll tell you what you weren't doing!" he said, "you weren't thinking!" he said and looked at me briefly

"Hue, listen to me! I know what I was doing!" I said

"No June, listen to me!" he said, "I get a really bad vibe from this guy! I know no one else does but you have to trust me!" he said

"No! Clint is such a nice guy! You're only saying this because you're jealous!" I said

"Ya right! Of him!?!" he laughed slightly

"Not _of_ him! You're jealous because he has what you want!" I said and paused, "Me," I finished

"June..." he said and looked at the road sadly

I sigh and look out the window and said, "Clint and I have a date tonight," I paused, "Try not to follows us, ok?" I said

He simply nodded and we rode the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived at the parking space we got out and made our way up the trail and into the house where Mr. And Mrs. Locke stood with both arms crossed.

"June, that was irresponsible," Mrs. Locke said

"And reckless," Mr. Locke added

"I already gave her the talk," Hue said

Lynna and Jon look at each other and sigh slightly before walking off, "Thanks," I said

"No problem," Hue stated coldly and went to his room

Then the door opened again and Fuuken rushed to me and hugged me before he asked, "What were you thinking?"

I didn't answer as Alexi walked in a shook her head slightly. I pulled away from Fuuken and went up to my room and thought long and hard of what to do, but then there was silent 'bang' that came from downstairs. I walked down the stairs to see Hue being held back by Fuuken as Clint was leaned against a wall. I hurried to Clint's side and helped him up.

"Hue! What did you do?" I cried

"How did you know where we lived?" Hue asked him angrily

"This is the only house in the forest," Clint started, "And it had no road that let to it so I thought I would check it out,"

"That's how I ended up finding your place too," I told Hue and Fuuken, "Fuuken can you stay with these two while I go get changed?" I asked

"Okay," he replied and held Hue harder

I hurried up stairs and looked through my clothes and found a small dark green dress and slipped it on. I put on some green eye shadow. The length of the dress stopped right above my knee cap, it had spaghetti straps and it was tight around my chest. I found some black high heels and slipped them on; I took my hair and clipped it up while leaving some of my bangs on my face. I walked down stairs and saw only Clint standing there with a smile in his face. I joined him as we made our way out the door down the path and into his BMW. He drove us to a fancy restaurant; we walked inside and were seated at our table. We ordered our food and drinks and then waited.

"You absolutely beautiful," he said and grabbed my hand from across the small table

"You're positively handsome too," I said and smiled

We talked for a while before our food came, and when it did come it looked so delicious that we ate right away. We finished after a while and decided to talk, we then paid and left. We walked to a nearby park as Clint laid down a blanket for us to lie on. We laid there and talked until he turned to me and asked...

"Where were we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Oh! I remember," he said and rolled on top of me

He then quickly undid my bra as he kissed from my ear to my neck down to my collarbone he then grabbed my hips and held them still as he nipped at my collarbone.

"Cl-Clint," I said

"Hmmm," he replied

"I think we should st-stop," I said

"Why? Am I hurting you?" he asked

"N-no but this isn't right," I said

"Don't you like it though?" he asked

"Yes but this feels wrong!" I said

He quickly got off of me as I did my bra back up and readjusted my shirt I then look at him and then at my hands which were intertwined with his. I pulled my hand away from his and looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Clint, with the conflict between you and Hue I don't think that we should," I began but paused, "that we should be dating," I finished and gulped

"What!?!" he said

"I'm sorry but I don't want the two of you to be arguing because of me," I said and stood, "I want to go home now,"

He simply nodded and led me to his car; we drove in silence and arrived at the parking area. We got out of the car and walked up the trail, when we got to the house I turned to him and said, "I'm sorry but I really meant what I said, but we can still be friends,"

I turned to the door and walked inside to see everyone waiting patiently on the couch, "So how did the date go" Alexi asked

"You were wearing that!" both Mr. and Mrs. Locke said

"It was good and yes I wore this," I said and sat down between Hue and Fuuken

"Did you get laid?" Hue asked sourly

"Hue!" Fuuken said, "But what did you two do?"

"We ate at a fancy restaurant and then went to a park," I began, "And then I told him that this wasn't going to work because I don't want Hue and him fighting," I finished

"So you broke up with him?" Alexi said

"Yes," I said

Everyone looked at me then to Hue and said, "Hue you should be more thankful!"

I got hugs from everyone but Hue who sat there looking at the floor with a far off look on his face. I looked at him confusedly.

"Hue what is it?" I asked

"Nothing," he said blankly

I shrugged and forcefully hugged him, and by my surprise he hugged back. We all laughed together and started to talk when Hue stood and looked at us sternly so we all went quiet.

"You guys we need to feed," He began and everyone but me nodded, "and June there is one important thing we need to tell you but I don't know if you're ready," he said

"Hue we can leave that off for now, but we need to feed tonight," Mr. Locke said and stood, "Agreed?" everyone nodded, he then turned to me, "June while we feed I need you to stay in the house, okay?" he said

I nod as they all head towards the door and leave. I stood there alone for a bit before sitting down on the couch after a while I dozed off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me, my first thought was Hue but when I looked up it was Clint!

"Clint! What are you doing here?" I said and sat up straight

"Shhh," he said and smirked

"Go away Clint, I'm not going out with you!" I said

"Oh be quiet!" he hissed in a strange voice

I look at him confused and see that his eyes have turned cold and shallow again.

"What happened to you?" I asked

He just chuckled and looked at me with those dark cold eyes and said, "Nothing,"

"What do you mean nothing? You've changed!" I said

He then walked up to me and set a cold hand on my shoulder as he brought his head down to my neck, "Don't move," he whispered in a voice I knew all to well

"You're _him_!" I gasped

"Do you know what the best thing about being me is?" he asked

I shook my head

"I can do almost anything I want," he breathed as I felt my skin crawl

"Go. Away. Or else," I threatened pathetically

A low chuckle came from his throat as he began to kiss my neck, "I have been keeping a secret from you," he said in a low purr

I gulped slightly as his lips curved up into a grin, "The truth is I can bite you, without even harming your well being," he said

"W-what!?" I croaked out

He slightly licked my neck and chuckled, "Your pulse is getting faster, that makes it so much harder to resist!" he growled as I whimpered,

"But wouldn't someone see the fang marks," I said quietly

"Fiction," he said as his lips parted showing his white teeth and then fangs extending out to be revealed

He sniffed in my scent before his fang started to pierce my skin as they drew blood. I muffled a scream by biting my lip as I can hear him gulp down my blood. I can feel the blood being drained down my veins and getting sucked out by Kyel/ Clint. He pulled away from me and looked at me as his eyes seemed to flash red. I put my hand on my neck where he had bit me but the mark was gone and there was no bloody mess either.

"Surprised?" he said with a grin

I looked up to him to see he was standing straight, "You should give us more credit than that June," he hissed, "We don't leave messes behind, we make it quick and clean," I look at him with concern, "And no, your not a vampire. You may have lost some blood, but nothing else," he continued

"And don't tell the Locke's know about this little get-together," he said and was about to turn but stopped and added, "You're lucky I had enough will power to stop. But it wasn't easy!" he hissed and disappeared

After he left I quickly went to the bathroom and examined my neck for any signs of him biting me but there was none. I then went up stairs and got into my PJ's, they were green with blue striped. The top was spaghetti strapped and was satin, but the pants were long and satin. I made my way downstairs to see the Locke's just arriving. I skipped down the stairs as they looked at me strangely.

"So can anyone tell me what this whole, 'feeding' thing is!" I said and crossed my arms

I looked at them all and gaped at how their eyes seemed to sparkle in a way. Alexi topaz-honey like eyes seemed to glow as Fuuken's dark butterscotch eyes seemed to have a shine! But Hue's black eyes had a sparkle to it and the same was with the rest of the Locke's.

"Y-your eyes!" I gasped

"Come and sit we will explain further into how things work," Alexi sighed and giggled

We sat down on the couch as they began to exchange thoughts.

"June, I really don't want you to know much about us," Hue said

"Why?" I asked and grabbed his hand

He looked at our hands as I could feel that he was warm, "Because I don't want to scare you off!" he said and squeezed my hand

"That makes no sense," I said

"June, we can lose control and accidently go after you or even..." he didn't need to finish the sentence because I knew what he was going to say, "That's why we feed so we don't lose control. When we feed we eat not humans blood but animal's...it's not as fulfilling but it works,"

"June you must understand that what we're going to tell you may change your idea's about vampires," Fuuken said

I nodded, "Where do we start?" I asked

"The beginning," Alexi said, "The first vampires were born vampires and no one knew why they had turned out that way," she began, "but they didn't want to be the first and last of their kind so they experimented and found out what they can and cannot do," she looked at me with her glowing eyes, "they discovered how to turn a regular human into a vampire,"

"Can I cut in," Lynna said, "June you have to understand; when a vampire bites you, you don't necessarily turn into a vampire or die," she added, "It all depends on what the vampire chooses to do to you," she looked me straight in the eye and said, "there are three characteristics to a vampires bite, one is that they can kill you, two is that they can turn you into a vampire and three they can just drink some of your blood without harming you,"

"When they do drink your blood they allow some of their healing powers to heal and seal the bite wound and any other injury," Jon said, "but with you, they might never stop and drink you dry," he said darkly

"As I was saying," Alexi continued, "They had already found out all that information, so they first transformed their loved ones into vampires and then any people who were going to die anyway," she added, "Now vampires can transform humans into vampires,"

"You can say we can send two different venoms through your body," Fuuken said, "We can release deadly venom or venom that can rearrange your atoms and turn you into a vampire,"

"Why do you guys live here? Because it's cloudy so the sun won't hurt you?" I asked

"Fiction, we can go out in the sun, we won't sparkle or get hurt," Hue said, "If it were to be sunny out I could walk out there and dance if I wanted to,"

"So why do you live here?" I asked

"We like the greenery and the scenery," Alexi said and giggled

I stood and headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Alexi asked

"I want to go visit my house," I said and walked out

"Why?" Alexi asked

"I just want to go check something...please don't follow me," I said

I jogged down the trail and got in my car; I started the old Chevy and drove it to my old home. I parked on the opposite side of the street and as I got closer I could see to silhouettes standing in front of the house. As I got closer I could see their backs.

"Hey," I called to them

They turned and I saw it was Frank and Al. Al grabbed the front of my shirt while lifted me off the ground and brought me closer to her face.

"You killed them didn't you!" she hissed

"Killed who?" I croaked

"Blake and Hal! Forget about it! I don't want your excuses!" she seethed and ran off not wanting an excuse

"Why would I kill them? I loved them both!" I cried after her

After a few minutes of just standing there with Frank I calmed down but then I could feel cold hands being set on my shoulders and I could tell Frank could see the fear in my face, "I'll be leaving then, bye June,"

Before I could speak Frank drove off and I was spun around to come face to face with Clint. He was looking down on me while smirking; I could feel his cold eyes rake over my body.

"It won't be long now," he said

"Until what?" I asked

"Until I make you mine," he sneered, "Now go to your vampire family, it's getting late," he said and disappeared

I got into my car and drove off, my mind was everywhere so I was scarcely paying attention and it was really late so I was tired. I was driving and I began to doze off when I made myself open my eyes I saw the bright lights of a semi with a big dint in it! I turned the wheel away from the semi but it was too late the side of the semi hit my left headlight and I began to go spinning. When I stopped spinning I could feel myself slipping from consciousness and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5 Who Knows

_**Chapter 5- Who knows**_

When I woke up the only thing I saw was brightness, I opened my eyes to see I was in a white room. Everything was blurry as I looked around to get my bearings and I saw I had bandages and bruises all over my body. Alexi walked in and smiled at me she then sat down on a chair beside me as tears came to her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were in a car accident," she said and gulped

"How long have I been in here?" I asked

"A few days," she sighed

"What's today?" I asked

"Monday,"

"Then why aren't you at school?" I asked

"School ended a hour ago," she shakes her head

I tried to sit up but a shot of pain went through my body and my head fell back on my pillow as I gasped.

"June! Are you ok?" she asked concerned

I nodded and as I felt my ribs and counted 3 cracked ribs so far. Then the doctor walked in and looked at me.

"Doctor, can you tell me all that's wrong with me," I said

"Oh just a few cracked ribs, cuts and bruises, that's all," he said, "Your a lucky girl June,"

Ya _lucky_.

I spent a few more days in the hospital eating jel-lo and other foods while the Locke's visited me. And in a weeks time I was out and moving again! As regulation they had to wheel me out, but after that I was on my way back to the Locke's home. They helped me in but I got myself to the couch and sat down.

"It's good to be home," I sighed

They looked at each other and back at me then sat down beside me, "So what exactly happened the night you got in the accident?" Alexi asked

"I-I don't remember," I lied

They all looked at me with soft eyes, but Lynna looked at me with confusion in her eyes. It was late when I got out of the hospital and I have school in the morning so I went to bed early. Hue followed me up in case I fell and then into the bedroom.

"What are you doing Hue?" I asked

"We're taking rotations on watching over you during the night," he said, "And it's my turn,"

"Um okay that's fine," I said, "But I need you to leave so I can get changed,"

"Oh, oh! Ohhhhh!" he said and left

I quickly got changed and let Hue in, he stepped in sat on the edge of my bed and watched me as I slipped under my covers. I closed my eyes as I could still feel Hue looking at me with his dark eyes. I opened an eye and looked up to him.

"Hue can you not stare at me," I said

"Oh, sorry,"

That night was cold even if it was May and I had thin blankets on my bed so I began to shiver in my sleep. After a few minutes I felt Hue slip under the covers and wrap his now warm arms around me.

"Hue," I whispered

"Ya?" he asked

"Why is it, that some days your cold and others your warm?" I asked

"It all depends on my mood and if I fed in a while," he whispered

"Oh," I whispered and snuggled up to him

"June," he whispered after a few minutes

"Ya?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Why aren't you telling me to get off you?" Hue asked

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when I do this you tell me to go away,"

"Hue, that was before I knew you well," I sighed

"Oh,"

We stayed like that all night as we slept through the unusually cold night.

Then next morning Hue got up and said, "June it's morning, we have to get ready for school,"

"Just a few more minutes," I slurred

He left the room and a minute later he came in my room with our bags in hand, "Ok June you have to get up everything is ready and you need to have breakfast," he smiled

"Ok," I murmured and got up

He left the room as I got changed into bright coloured clothes and made my way down stairs. I walked to the kitchen as we all ate bacon, eggs, and hash browns. When we finished eating Alexi, Hue, Fuuken and I made our way to Hue's Chevy 2011 Volt. We got in the car as I gaped at it.

"How did you?" I asked

"Let's just say I'm a lucky guy," Hue said and winked

I felt my blood run to my face as I smiled. We made our way to school and parked in the empty parking lot and right after we got out a different car parked beside us. It was Clint, I could feel my blood run cold as he stepped out of his car and gave me a small smile. Alexi looked at me and felt my face.

"June, are you ok?" she asked

I nodded, "Ya June, you look kind of pale," Fuuken said

"I'm fine, let's go in," I said and started to walk towards the doors

We all walked in and I made my way to the bathroom while the rest of the Locke's got their books all ready. I was washing my hands when a voice came from behind me.

"Well I'm glad you're alright," Clint said with a sneer

"Piss off," I hissed

"I'm only here to help," he said and gave me a lustful look, "And maybe more," he smirked

I backed up to the wall groping for the door but all I got was wall. He walked straight up to me and placed a hand on the base of my neck. His hands were lukewarm that made it feel eerie. He trailed his hands up to the edge of my lime green turtleneck vest and pulled it down.

"G-go away!" I whimpered

"Oh hush," he purred

He breathed slightly on my neck creating goose bumps to form on my skin. He lowered his face to my neck as I felt a sharp short pain when his fangs pierced my skin. I could feel him lap my blood as he swallowed it down. This continued for a few minutes before he ripped away and looked at me with red tinted eyes that begged for more.

"What's the matter?" I asked, "Can't you control yourself?"

He growled at me and pounced; he ripped off my turtleneck and bit me while sucking more of my blood. After what seemed like ages he pulled away and looked at me while his eyes turned dark red.

"I can't kill you June," he seethed

"Why not Kyel?" I asked

"Because I need you," he said and walked out

I grabbed my ripped turtleneck and stuffed in my bag while I examined my neck in the mirror to see it had already healed while there wasn't a drop of blood visible. I looked at my red tank top and shrugged while I walked out to see that the school soon filled with students.

I headed towards the Math room to see Hue waiting for me, "What happened to your turtleneck?" he asked

"Oh, I was getting too warm," I said

He just nodded as we walked into the classroom before the bell rang. We sat in the back as Clint made his way into the classroom. I began to get goose bumps as my blood ran cold once again.

"June maybe you should have kept your sweater on you look cold," Hue said

"Ya maybe," I said and looked down at my books

I never really thought about fictional characters before like vampires, werewolves, fairies and all of things. I mean I did when I was like nine but now it's just creepy! People are so into Twilight and the House of Night books that I tried blocking out the whole idea of vampires being real. But now since I **live** with vampires it all seems different, like my world has been turned a different direction. On one hand I'm a normal teenage girl, well as far as I want people to know and the other I am human living with a family of vampires because she lost all her family to an evil vampire!

"June? What's the matter?" Hue asked and slightly touched my hand, "June," he said and looked at me with stern eyes and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Why do you have less blood now then when I saw you last?"

My pulse quickened as my mind raced, "I uh, umm ah..."

Ya, great lie genius!

"Tell _us_ at lunch ok June," he said and started to work on a equation that was written up on the board

I watched Hue work on the equation; he seemed to be doing better now since I've been helping him. I watched for a few minutes until he seemed to be struggling on an order of operation question that included a lot of integers and exponents.

"Need help?" I asked

"Ya," he sighed

I helped him with the question but I could feel cold eyes burn into the back of my head as I continued. After we were done the questions I looked behind me to see Clint staring at me with cold eyes. I looked away from him and started to talk with Hue; when the bell rang Hue grabbed my bag and books and walked me to my next class. Outside the science room Hue gave me my bag as he walked to his class. I walked into the class to see only Alexi and Clint were there so I sat down beside Alexi and ignored Clint.

Alexi and I finished our science project and talked for most of the class while Ms. Gligle fell asleep. So cute! When the bell rang Alexi led me to the door and we walked to ELA together. We sat down in our usual spots and began to read Shakespeare as we were instructed to do. Yet the whole time I could feel Clint's eyes burn holes into the back of my head.

When the bell rang I was relieved to get away from Clint's burning eyes. I headed for the Lunch line up with all three Locke's by my side. We got our food and sat at a table near a window. We started eating out lunch. I had a sandwich that was half frozen, Hue had a pizza that was dripping grease, Fuuken had a pizza pop and Alexi had a microwaved sub. Far off to our left was Clint glaring at all of us, Alexi followed my gaze and saw Clint, she must of sent Fuuken and Hue a telepathic message because they looked too.

"Creepy," Alexi stated and got back to her sub

"Tell me about it," I said

"What do you mean?" Hue asked confused as his head tilted to the side cutely

"Just that he has been staring at me for awhile," I said

"I wonder why," Fuuken said

Hue gave me a stern look and said, "June has to tell us something,"

"Oh ya. Why do you have less blood, June?" Alexi asked with a giggle

I looked at them and whispered in Hues ear, "Can you telepathically tell them that Clint is Kyel and he has been drinking my blood,"

He nodded and did so; he then looked at me in surprise! I nodded that is was true.

"What!?!" Fuuken exclaimed

"Really?" Alexi said in shock

I nodded as they gaped at me then looked at Clint and narrowed their eyes slightly before looking at me.

"When did this start happening?" Fuuken asked

"Um... not to long ago," I said

We finished our lunches and started to walk around when Clint came up to us, the three made a triangle around me as Fuuken asked, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to June, is there a problem?" He said

"Get out of here, _Clint_!" Hue hissed

Clint glared at me and said, "So you told them June, well then that makes it easier for me to just disappear with out the Locke's asking questions," he said

He looked at me and smiled before walking away. The Locke's and I made our way to the outdoor campus and walked around. Then the bell rang so Fuuken and I made our way to Bio. We arrived and Clint wasn't there so we sat down and opened our books. Mr. Longe then walked in followed by classmates, but still no Clint. Then all of grade 11 came in and sat anywhere so Hue and Alexi joined us.

Then a really pretty blonde girl came in and announced, "This Friday is the grade 11 Spring Dance, instead of the guys asking the girls to the dance, we picked names out of hats randomly and paired people up,"

The room began to buzz, "Ok I will read the names from this list," she giggled

"Mr. Longe is with Mrs. Lich," she began

"Damn," he breathed and the class laughed a bit

She then called out "Alexi Locke is with Johnathan Wilcox," I heard Alexi gasp

"Fuuken Locke is with ... me!" she giggled so that obviously meant she was in grade 11

"June Goodman Lutz is with Hue Fuuken," then it was my turn to gasp

The girl continued down the list and Clint wasn't on it but she took her seat.

"Class right now is a special class to prepare for the dance this Friday so think about what you are going to wear and do," Mr. Longe said

The room buzzed with laughter and chattering while I thought about the dance. I had no idea of what to do or to even wear; I think I might just skip the dance. But that would be unfair to Hue! Before I knew it the bell had rung and Hue was helping me out of the classroom. We all walked to our next class, Social with their mom.

We walked into the classroom as she beamed at us with a radiant smile, "I heard the good news!" she said, "You guys are _so_ going to that dance!"

I smiled as we made our way to our chairs and sat down. The rest of the class walked in and sat down.

"Ok class today we are going to read about the geography of Canada... yes Canada!" she smiled, "And we can get help from Ms. June who came from Canada!" she giggled, "June how about you tell us a bit about the geographic landscape of Canada,"

"Well on the Far East is mostly mountains, then when we get further west is flattens out," I said simply

"Great!" she said and continued to talk

The rest of the class was spent talking about the mountains and prairies of Canada before the bell rang. The Locke's followed me out before we separated since they don't take gym. I walked to gym alone and got changed into my shorts and shirt before going into the gym and then I saw Clint and everyone was on the floor unconscious!

"What did you do?" I yelled

"I got a friend to help me with a little annoyance," he said

"Wake them up right now!" I demanded

"No," he said cockily and walked up to me, "Your legs look delicious in your shorts," he purred

"Get lost!"

He kept creeping closer and closer before his cold touch reached my thigh. His hand crawled over my leg, goose bumps form from his cool touch. Then his other hand grabbed my navy v-neck and pulled it down slightly.

"I want you to call my name," he purred in my ear, "I want you scream 'Kyel',"

"N-no!" I said

"I want you to call it, in pain!" he hissed and dug his finger nails into the soft flesh of my inner thigh

I muffled a cry as his nails grew longer with his teeth, "Say it! Say my name!" he demanded

"No!"

He then dragged his nail across my flesh while leaving deep cuts behind. I cried back a scream as he smirked. He kept dragging his nails into my skin until I broke down crying. He pulled his hand away and licked my blood off of it. I fell to the floor in a heap and cried from the pain. He then kneeled beside me.

"You still haven't cried my name!" he hissed and grabbed me roughly

He opened his mouth to show his fangs growing even longer than before he then roughly bit down on my neck causing me to scream.

"Ow!!!" I cried, "KYEL! STOP!" I screamed in agonizing pain

He ripped away and smiled at me with bloody lips, I could feel my wounds heal and he helped me up. He then kissed my neck with his bloody lips.

"This is my family's signature to show our love for blood," he sneered

Then the Locke's burst though the doors and hissed at Kyel. He wiped his blood covered lips before running out of the emergency exit. The Locke's raced to my side before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was surrounded by the Locke's and they had worried expressions plastered on there faces. I look up to them surprised and smile.

"What's with the long faces?" I asked and laughed

"June, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mr. Locke asked sadly

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt," I said sadly

"How would we get hurt?" Hue laughed

"Kyel is strong! Stronger than you Hue," Jon said

Everyone looked down, "Hey you guys! Cheer up! He won't be coming to school so lets just chill," I laughed trying to change the mood of the room

"Ya maybe she's right," Hue said and laughed

Everyone started to laugh as I sighed with relief. I smiled to them as they smiled back. I slowly got up and looked at them, "What time is it?" I asked

"It's 9:43," they said

"I see," I said and yawned, "Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted!"

I stood up and was about to walk away when a voice called throughout the house, "Oh just wait June things are going to get more interesting!"

"Kyel! Show your face!" Hue yelled

"Do you honestly want to see me that much, Hue," He said

"Kyel, leave us alone!" I yelled

"Oh why would I do that my dear June bug," he said while using Mik's nickname for me

"That's not funny!" I yelled

"Why, I thought using your friend's nickname would be entertaining," he chuckled

I growled loudly as a figure walked out of the shadows he was still in the form of Clint.

"Kyel, why are you doing this?" Jon asked

"Because I need June!" He said

"What all have you done up to this point?" I asked

"Well first I killed your grandparents on your father's side, and then I broke your mom and dad up. Hmmm then I implanted cancer in your mom and her parents," He began, "Then I killed your friend Mik knowing that your grandmother would die that day," He stopped for a second before starting again, "Oh and don't forget about Blake and Hal,"

"How could you!?!" I yelled at him

"Oh it was quite easy," He said with a white smile, "I will show you one of my favourite forms!" he said almost cheerily

His body than began to shift in the shadows and he stood a bit taller with long hair and when he stepped into the light he was Al, Blake's sister! My eyes widen.

"But- how-?" I asked astonished

"You didn't noticed?" she said in a cold voice, "Remember I left before Clint showed up while you were standing around with my father,"

"Blake trusted you! You bastard," I seethed through clenched teeth, "You've killed everyone who I ever loved!"

"Well not everyone," she said and looked at the Locke's

"Don't you dare!" I seethed

She just smiled and looked at all of us with her cold eyes, "I was here to ask permission to take you away on a trip," She said, "Mr and Mrs Locke do I have permission to take June out?" she asked

"Never," Lynna growled

"Fine I'll ask the siblings," she said, "Locke children, do you give me permission?"

"Go kill yourself you rodent!" Hue sneered

Then all of a sudden Al disappeared and showed up right behind me, "Ever since I first tasted some of your blood I couldn't get it out of my mind!" she chuckled, "You are so lucky and yet unlucky to have this delicious blood,"

"Get the hell away form her!" Fuuken seethed

"Try it!" Al challenged while turning form into Clint

Fuuken and Hue looked to each other and smiled, but then Hue ran in a circle so fast he was barely visible. Fuuken jumped in front of me while his eyes were locked on Clint's.

"If you dare hurt June, I will kill you and deliver you to hell wrapped in your own intestines!" Fuuken sneered

"Oooo, how scary!" He mocked and looked down on me, "But I would never let that happen," he said and looked up darkly at Fuuken, "And you wouldn't kill me if I had your dear June in my grasp," he said and almost instantly he grabbed my shoulders

Fuuken snarled and crouched as if getting ready for a race but then Fuuken grabbed my shoulders roughly as Hue stopped circling and threw Clint to the ground. But since Fuuken held me I didn't go along with the ride. Clint got up quickly while Fuuken pulled me away from the scene.

"Why do you even want me!?!" I yelled

"I don't want you, I need you," He sighed, "After one taste of your blood it will make any vampire crave it for the rest of eternity," he chuckled in an ironic way, "That's how I am connected to you. By your blood and how I crave it," he seethed while his eyes flashed red, "the funny thing is that after tasting your blood a vampire craves it more and more until they can't live without it for even a day, then an hour, then a minute until they can't stop for a second and they suck you dry," He smirked

"And that's why you want me?" I said

"That's not all," He smiled, "To make sure you don't die I will turn you into a vampire, oh and don't believe everything you hear, vampires do have blood," He said, "Vampires can't be sucked dry either,"

"So your whole plan was to taste my blood, crave it, turn me into a vampire and have me as a companion for blood for the rest of eternity," I said

"I guess you can say that," he said

"You bastard!" Hue hissed, "You were going to make June your own personal blood well!"

"I **am **going to make June my own personal blood _bank_, I prefer the term bank...but try and use better grammar next time Hue," Clint laughed

Hue let a growl rip through his throat before pouncing at Clint, but Clint dodged him and smirked. He then transformed into a tall man with short wavy black hair and blood red eyes.

"This is my true form," He said

"I wouldn't care if your true form was god, I will still rip you to pieces!" Hue growled

"Try it," Kyel egged on

All the Locke's then walked up behind me and Jon got a look on his face, "Run!" he whispered to me

"Wh-what! Why?" I asked

"He's not going to fight us he will make a distraction and snatch you up," he said, "Get as far away as you can," he then added, "I will tell you when,"

I waited as the Locke's turned themselves and circled around towards the stairs, "In your room there is a book in the bookshelf called, 'Secrecy' pull it and a passage way will open, follow it and run!" Jon said, "Go!" he commanded as I ran up the stairs

I ran two steps at a time while the whole Locke family jumped Kyel. I made it to my room as I locked the door while running to the bookshelf looking for the book, "Where is it! Where is it?" I whispered to myself

Then there was huge bangs against the door, "Let me in!" I heard Kyel yell

I then saw the book and pulled it, and then the bookshelf slid over to relieve the passageway. I hurried down the steep stairs but then my foot slipped and I tumbled down the spiralling stairs. When I finally hit the bottom I heard my bedroom door break down and Kyel appeared in front of me in a blur. I quickly got up and tried to run away but he grabbed my sweater, I unzipped the zipper while slipping out of the fabric and bolted away from him.

I ran down a dark tunnel while I heard him chuckling behind me. I followed the tunnel but then the chuckles echoed from in front of me while his silhouette blocked the exit. I skid to a stop and when I was about to turn around I felt him grab my arms while pinning them to my sides.

"Tag you're it," he said and I was knocked out


End file.
